Never Mine
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de Yusahana6323. Nunca había sido... su amor, ni su amistad, ni siquiera su propia vida. Nada le había pertenecido a Akira -sólo a Ryuuko. ShiroAki.
1. Capítulo 01

"**Never Mine."**

_**(Traducción de un fic de Yusahana6323.)**_

_**Disclaimer **_antes que nada…: Hola, cómo están, soy TheYoko. Soy escritora de fics y traductora de fics, presentando mi primera traducción!. Y como bien dice un par de párrafos arriba, esta historia le pertenece completamente a una de mis escritoras favoritas de fics en inglés de Monochrome Factor "Yusahana6323". Yo sólo lo traduzco para todos aquellos que no tengan manejo del idioma anglosajón, y por lo tanto, se estén perdiendo las excelentes historias de esta excelente escritora.

Aclaro que no todo se ha visto bajo el sol, y que yo no tengo un cien por cien de manejo total y deslumbrante del idioma inglés… Así que si ven que hay "lagunitas" (o directamente el Océano Pacífico…), sean comprensivas y ténganme paciencia: Yo nunca fui a clases de inglés de ninguna índole (salvo las del colegio) (a nuestra profesora de tan grato idioma, en ese entonces le llamábamos _"Michael Jackson"_ –porque usaba pantalones negros hasta arriba de los tobillos, medias blancas y mocasines negros!-; o, por su corte de pelo estilo taza: _"The cup of tea"_) (me pregunto qué será de la vida de esa chica…), y aprendí a leer en inglés gracias a los diccionarios y a multitud de fics de otra serie de mis amores (mi primigenia serie…): _**Saint Seiya.**_Sólo leo en inglés; no lo escribo ni rematadamente más o menos bien, ni lo entiendo mucho si es hablado (salvo que pronuncien lento), así que…

Bueno, problemas de léxico aparte, quería hacer una aclaración sobre el título de este fic y el por qué lo dejo tal y cual está en el original… Verán… _**"Never Mine"**_ podría traducirse como _"Jamás propio"_; _"Jamás mío"_; _"Nunca me perteneció"_; _"No me pertenece"_; _"No es para mí"_; etc… Calculo que l s que sí tengan un dominio como Dios manda del inglés ya estarán poniendo el grito en el cielo por tan pobre capacidad de discernimiento, pero, para ser sincera, personalmente no suelo referirme al fic de otra forma, y es como que si lo traduzco (y mal, para peor), perdería la magia. ¡Oh…! ¡Mis gatos encontraron un Tata Dios entre los cables de la computadora!... No, no, chicos, larguen al bichito; los Tata Dios no se lastiman; si matás un Tata Dios entonces llueve mucho, mucho, mucho, se llena todo de agua y te morís ahogado.

Ya está: saqué al grillito por debajo de la persiana del local. Tata Dios, tráeme fortuna y suerte!

Eeeeeeh… Sí: los desvaríos míos entran en el examen, así que conózcanme de a poquito y ojalá lleguemos a ser buenos amigos.

Sin más… Tócala de nuevo, Sam!.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"Never Mine" © Yusahana6323.

TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR YUSAHANA6323. DE TODOS MODOS DEJO BIEN EN CLARO QUE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS (salvo en el caso que especifique), SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: _**"TheYoko".**_

Monochrome Factor tampoco es de muá, sinó que es una creación de Kaili Sorano, quien terminó la serie en el manga con uno de los finales más injustos, horribles y desesperantes que he leído alguna vez! CUARENTA PÁGINAS DE PELEA TRAS PELEA Y DE GOLPE SE HACEN TODOS AMIGOS Y KENGO MUERE FUCKING FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

_**[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 1 de Diciembre de 2011. 23:00 Hs. Fecha de término de traducción: 20 de Agosto de 2012. 21:51 Hs.]**_

**Nota final:** Iré subiendo un capítulo por semana maomeno. Si me quieren ver más personal, me encuentran en el Faceboooooook: **PleasyStay **(que es mi otro Nick). Acepto solicitudes de amistad sin ningún problema, eh. Y ya questoy les mando muchos besos y saludos y abrazos a las chicas de Moka Team, que son unas genias. Que quiénes son? Son las chicas que traducen al español el manga de Monochrome Factor!. Tienen su blog, visítenlo.

"**Never Mine."**

_**Por Yusahana6323.**_

¡Whew! ¡Había estado retrasando este fic por un tiempito, pero ya decidí comenzar a postearlo! : D Quizás luego le cambie el título, sin embargo por ahora me gusta.

¡Disfrútenlo, por favor!.

**Capítulo Uno.**

"_No soy Ryuuko."_

_Esas fueron las palabras que había pronunciado aquella noche. Las palabras que había dicho con su respiración agitada, flotando en el aire. El dolor que sentía se reflejaba en aquellos ojos azules, los cuales se oscurecieron con tristeza mientras las pronunciaba._

"_No soy Ryuuko."_

_El toque gentil y la familiar calidez continuaron, y aquella suave voz contestó vacilante, "Lo sé."_

_Pero sentía que debía continuar repitiéndolo. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, y lo asfixiaban mientras las lágrimas esbozaban su camino por su rostro. Murmuraba desesperadamente a la par que las puntas de aquellos dedos perfilaban sus labios, hacia un lado._

"_No soy Ryuuko. No soy Ryuuko."_

"_Sé que no –"_

"_¡No soy Ryuuko!"_

Despertó con un sobresalto, irguiéndose en la cama, mientras las palabras abandonaban violentamente su garganta. Dos penetrantes ojos grises lanzaron una mirada a la mesa de noche – las 03:11 de la mañana. Con un largo suspiro, Akira se dejó caer sobre sus almohadas, con su vista fija ahora en el techo. Fuera, oyó el débil murmullo de dos personas –una pareja probablemente – pasando por debajo de la copa de los árboles.

Era extraño pensar que continuamente rememoraba esa noche en sus sueños. Y había sido justo al siguiente que sus padres habían vuelto a casa y le dieron las nuevas noticias –su padre había sido enviado por seis meses a trabajar a Gran Londres. Akira había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque, recordando ese momento, no había pensado mucho desde lo que dijera la noche anterior. Simplemente empacaron todo lo necesario para esos seis meses y en dos días más ya estaban en el avión.

"En serio te vas," había dicho Aya recelosamente en el último día de Akira en la escuela. "¿En serio te irás, aún con las cosas así?"

Akira solamente asintió, sin hablar.

"¡Akiraaaaa!", sollozó Kengo. "¡No te vayas, Akira!."

"Aún hay kokuchis… ¡Por favor, dime que Shirogane-san irá contigo, Akira!."

Volteó y se fue, sin nada que decir. Shirogane había desaparecido luego de gritarle las dolorosas palabras. Recordar su expresión era un tormento para Akira… Pero era mejor de ese modo. No quería ver al Shin

Habían pasado cinco meses y medio desde desde que abordara el avión y llegara a Londres. Incluso había tenido la esperanza, en alguna parte dentro de sí, de que sus padres decidieran permanecer allí. No deseaba regresar, no cuando había huido tan egoístamente. No quería regresar cuando ni siquiera se había despedido. No sería correcto.

Pero estaba enfrentándolo. Suponía que era por ello que recordaba aquellos intolerables, casi silenciosos momentos que había roto.

Su mente volvió al pasado nuevamente. Aya y Kengo habían intentado llamarlo, enviarle mails, pero los había ignorado. Kou apareció una vez, buscándolo a la salida de la escuela. Incapaz de hallar una manera de evitarlo, Akira simplemente fijó sus ojos en la furiosa mirada negro-dorada del Rei.

"Aki."

Ni una palabra. Por alguna razón su garganta se había cerrado. Ni siquiera retrocedió cuando Kou lo golpeó en el rostro, sólo dejó que su cabeza volteara por el impacto.

"¡Aki! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¿Esto de huir con el rabo entre las patas como un perro herido? ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! ¡¿Comprendes lo que has hecho?! No había visto a Shirogane así de destrozado desde-".

El chico sólo se abrió paso y dejó a Kou parado allí, regresando turbado hasta su casa. Sin embargo, una vez allí tampoco pudo descansar –Kou apareció dentro de su habitación, cruzados sus brazos, e instantáneamente demandó. "¿Aki, qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?."

No quería hablar. Así que se forzó a contestar. "No te importa."

"¿Shirogane te hizo algo?."

Akira sintió a su garganta cerrarse ante el simple pensamiento del Shin… Aquellos ojos azules y su amable toque, su dulce y suave aliento. Kou le había advertido… ¿era ese el por qué?. El Rei observaba su expresión cuidadosamente.

"¿Aki, qué sucedió?."

Repentinamente lo golpeó un pensamiento. Kou sólo estaba allí porque él era Ryuuko. Si no fuese Ryuuko… no, si ni siquiera se pareciera a Ryuuko, entonces Kou nunca lo habría salvado. El recordar al Rey de los Rei, el pensamiento de los ulteriores motivos, lo llenó de ira. Giró violentamente y gritó. "¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte!."

"¡Aki!."

"¡Fuera! ¡No te atrevas a regresar!."

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kou, y luego de un largo, tenso silencio, el Rei inclinó la cabeza, cruzó la habitación hacia la ventana y desapareció. Akira permaneció observando fuera tanto como pudo antes de cerrar las cortinas con fuerza.

Los recuerdos pasaban rápidamente frente a sus ojos… Rodó hacia un lado y volvió a mirar el reloj. Las 03:20 de la mañana. Nueve minutos más cerca para regresar a Japón, a la gente que nunca le había pertenecido. Se hizo un ovillo bajo las mantas, intentando vanamente volver a dormir. Pero su mente se negaba a descansar a causa del suceso que se repetía una y otra vez.

Todo se lo debía a Ryuuko… La amistad de Kou, el amor de Shirogane, incluso su propia vida… nada era suyo. Nunca nada le había pertenecido.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo dos.**

El largo vuelo desde Londres a Tokio, y luego el viaje en tren desde Tokio hasta su hogar… fue tensos, y extrañamente vacío. Akira no estaba seguro sobre cómo se sentía por la retorcida sensación en su estómago. Sabía que no deseaba estar allí… ¿Era frustración? ¿Ansiedad?.

¿Qué dirían Aya y Kengo cuando repentinamente apareciese en la escuela con el año escolar ya casi acabado? ¿Les importaría?. De alguna forma esperaba que no. No quería ponerlos en un aprieto. Hubiera preferido deslizarse en silencio en la escena. Sería difícil, pero no imposible.

Kou y Máster… ¿Qué habría sucedido con ellos? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kou cuando viera a Akira nuevamente?. Y entonces lo peor, lo que hacía a su estómago contraerse y sacudirse… Shirogane. ¿Continuaba Shirogane por allí, o había desparecido?. Y si aún continuaba por allí, ¿qué sucedería?. Akira creía que no podría soportar volver al Rey Shin otra vez.

Mientras pensaba en ello, levantó una mano inconscientemente hasta sus labios, y los tocó. Por alguna razón el sabor nunca había desaparecido… siempre había estado allí. Incluso casi podía sentir como si se intensificara, aguardando ser refrescado. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente –no, no, no. No debía pensar en eso… tenía que recordar por qué. Debía recordar por qué las cosas habían terminado de ese modo.

Ya era de noche cuando atravesó el portal a su hogar con sus padres, acarreando desganadamente el equipaje hasta su habitación. La misma se veía como si nunca la hubiese abandonado, si no tomabas en cuenta las sábanas, la ropa y parte de su colección de cds, faltantes. Pero olía como si no hubiera estado allí en un largo tiempo… un poco desolado y polvoriento. Demasiado cansado para desempacar, simplemente se echó sobre la cama y apagó la luz.

Su mente se negó a descansar tan pronto todo quedó a oscuras. Allí había algo, la sensación de algo acechando en la habitación… algo familiar, aunque le tomó un tiempo catalogarlo. Con voz un poco temblorosa y ahogada, Akira susurró, "¿Shirogane?."

No hubo respuesta. Su garganta se aclaró un poco y Akira volvió a preguntar, con un poco más de fuerza. "¿Shirogane?."

Pero nadie le contestó. Dubitativamente se levantó y recorrió la habitación, observando. No existía ni la más pequeña prueba para pensar que- el Shin no podía ser visto con ojos humanos. Akira suspiró, y murmuró. "¡Doppler, libérate!." Lo que le permitió aparecer en el Mundo de las Sombras. Mirándolo todo con ojos color rubí, tampoco halló nada.

Shirogane debió de haber permanecido allí mucho tiempo luego de la partida de Akira, entonces, ya que la sensación de su presencia era fuerte. Akira dio un pisotón al dopplerganger y volvió a la cama, cayendo en ella mientras el último mechón negro desaparecía de su cabello. Quedó allí, sobre su estómago, observando pasar el tiempo con lentitud como ya lo había hecho sólo unas cuantas semanas antes, incapaz de dormir mientras innominables cosas se removían en su mente.

Apagó la alarma del reloj en el mismo momento en que comenzaba a sonar. Sus padres querían que retornara a la escuela inmediatamente. Akira había intentado disuadirlos, argumentando que deseaba acabar de desempacar, pero lo regañaron con indulgencia e insistieron, así que abandonó la idea. Además, ¿no quería ver a sus amigos, acaso?, preguntó su madre. Pero él no tuvo corazón para contestarle que no.

Se colocó el uniforme, el cual ya le quedaba pequeño de hombros y brazos, y demasiado corto a la altura de los tobillos. Debió conseguir uno nuevo, supuso, apenas arribaron de vuelta. Sería una buena idea conseguir uno todavía, dado que el año estaba básicamente terminado. Se miró en el espejo, ignorando las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos. No había mucho por ahora que pudiera hacer por ellas.

Y no mucho después estaba frente a la escuela, son su bolso colgando del hombro. Vaciló en los umbrales de la entrada, tomando coraje para entrar. Había cambiado –y estaba bien consciente de ello. No deseaba que ni Kengo ni Aya lo viesen y recordar lo sucedido. No quería oír que estaba diferente.

Porque había tomado una decisión y así era como debía ser.

Con un suspiro atravesó la entrada rumbo a la oficina para reinscribirse como estudiante, y sin pensarlo dos veces recorrió los pasillos hacia la azotea, donde arrojó su bolso y se sentó. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos silenciosos, la campana sonó, y Akira reconoció dónde estaba. Era el mismo lugar en el cual siempre se sentaba con Shirogane cuando se salteaban las clases.

.oooo.

La puerta abriéndose unas cuantas horas más tarde lo despertó bruscamente, y sus ojos se abrieron en un instante mientras caía un extenso silencio. Pero fue roto inmediatamente, y oyó dos voces gritando, "¡Akira!". Suspiró y rodó hacia un lado, ovillándose de modo que no pudiera verlos. Sus dos amigos se acercaron de todos modos, e inmediatamente fue bombardeado con:

"¡¿Akira, has vuelto?!."

"¡Akira!."

"¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? ¿Por qué no llamaste?."

"¡Akira!."

"¿Por qué no nos contactaste? ¡Estábamos preocupados por tí!."

"¡AKIRAAA!."

Se mordió la lengua para evitar gritarles, a pesar de que realmente deseaba hacerlo. No quería ser molestado… Quizás si se quedaba allí quieto sus amigos lo dejaran solo. Sabía muy bien que gritarles para que se fueran no serviría de nada. Ambos permanecieron callados al ver que no les respondía. Sobrevino otro silencio, seguido por Aya preguntando tentativamente, "Akira… ¿sucedió algo?."

Aun así, continuó sin responder. Casi podía cómo se miraban el uno al otro, pero entonces dos golpes fuertes se lanzaron a cada uno de sus lados. Se enderezó para ver a Kengo y a Aya observándolo.

"Akira, te extrañamos." Fue la honesta, tranquila declaración de Aya. Kengo simplemente asintió.

Con lentitud Akira se incorporó, observándolos, estudiándolos. No parecían haber cambiado mucho… quizás se vieran un poco más maduros. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar cómo lo veían a él, porque Aya dijo, "Akira, tu cabello…"

"¿Qué hay con él?", preguntó hastiado, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta. Así que lo habían notado… Casi había esperado que lo hicieran, aunque por otro lado, esperanzadoramente también había esperado que no. Si ellos lo notaban, entonces definitivamente _él _lo haría. El miedo y el estremecimiento hendieron su corazón.

"Está muy largo. No te permitirán en la escuela-"

"¿A quién le importa?", cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se echó de espaldas. "A mí no."

Parecieron sentir que necesitaba estar solo, porque luego de una incómoda pausa, se pusieron de pié. Kengo dijo, "Deberías venir con nosotros para ver a Master y a Kou-nii después de la escuela. Estarán felices de verte de nuevo." Y se fueron.

Akira se escabulló de la escuela poco antes de la hora de salida, caminando rápidamente hacia su casa. Sus padres no se encontraban cuando llegó -probablemente estaban comprando comida y cosas así-, así que entró, se dirigió a su habitación, y comenzó a desempacar. Incluso después de seis meses en Inglaterra no era mucho lo que poseía... La mitad de su vestimenta había sido reemplazada por nuevas, y no tenía muchos souvenirs. Apenas había comenzado a planchar el uniforme para doblarlo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y la voz de Kengo gritó por el intercomunicador: "¡Akira! ¡Vamos a jugar!."

¿No podían comprender una indirecta?. No quería ir. Sabía lo que sucedería si iba a ver a Master. Y no era que tuviera algún resentimiento contra él o algo, pero todo se sentía tan falso ya. Todo había sido falso, todo el tiempo, Akira lo comprendía. No quería ver a amigos que no eran suyos, ni hablar de eventos de los cuales no formaba parte.

"¡Akira! ¡Baja ya mismo! ¡Master y Kou-san estuvieron terriblemente preocupados por ti! ¡No les dijiste ni una palabra antes de irte!. "Cuando Akira falló en contestar, Aya volvió a hablar, "¡No sé qué sucedió, pero realmente eres un imbécil! ¡Sólo ven a saludar!."

Se dio por vencido Un rápido saludo... ¿sería muy difícil?. Nadie había dicho nada sobre Shirogane, ¿así que era posible que tal vez hubiese desaparecido?. Cediendo, Akira se colocó una camiseta sin mangas y salió por la puerta, con los puños metidos en sus bolsillos. Saludaría y se marcharía... nada más.

Aya y Kengo intentaron todo lo posible por unir a Akira a la conversación camino al Bar Still, pero él sólo contestaba con ocasional encogimiento de hombros, o un gruñido. Su corazón palpitaba en su garganta. No quería verlo... No quería verlo.

"¡Akira regresó, Master!", gritó Kengo triunfal mientras entraban al bar. Cuando el hombre levantó el rostro, Akira se sintió atrapado por un instantáneo manto de calma. El frenético deseo de volver a casa desapareció, y comprendió que estaba de regreso donde necesitaba estar.

"¿Akira? ¿Has vuelto?", preguntó Master.

La garganta del chico se liberó por sí misma. "Sí. Volví."

Una cálida sonrisa, una que parecía haber desparecido de su memoria en los últimos seis meses, brilló en el rostro del hombre. "Bienvenido a casa."

Acabó por quedarse, relajándose gracias al entusiasmo de Master. Habló con libertad sobre su viaje y escuchó lo que sucediera durante su ausencia. Parecía que toda su preocupación hubiese sido alguna especie de pesadilla, y así se mantuvo hasta que oyó abrirse la puerta y una grave voz dijo, "¡Aquí estamos, Master!."

La voz de Kou. Akira instantáneamente se paralizó, quedando tieso. Sintió a Kou detenerse, y también pudo sentir la penetrante mirada del Rei en la nuca. Debía ser capaz de tolerar eso -Kou era su subordinado, ¿no?-. Pero fue la segunda mirada que sintió la que provocó que su espalda permaneciera enhiesta, inmovilizándolo en su lugar. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, temblorosamente volteó, y sus ojos grises se encontraron con un par de ensanchados y brillantes ojos azules.

"Shirogane", fue el bajo, quebrado murmullo que escapó de sus labios a pesar de todo su esfuerzo por sofocarlo. Shirogane se debatía visiblemente, y su respuesta fue igual de callada, e igual de herida mientras temblaba su voz:

"¿Eres... eres tú, Akira-kun?."

_Feliz Halloween a todos :D _(comentario original de Yusahana).


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo tres.**

Fue un silencio incómodo, tenso, y los ojos de Kou claramente le decían a Akira que lo enfrentara. Luego de un momento de reflexión, Akira se puso en pié, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, y se dirigió hacia la puerta Mientras pasaba a un lado de Kou y Shirogane, con sus ojos fijos en la puerta, Akira dijo, "Estoy feliz de verte otra vez, Master."

Con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar las miradas de Shirogane y Kou siguiéndolo, pero antes de que alcanzara la salida, la estrangulada voz de Shirogane susurró, "¿Qué sucedió, Akira-kun? ¿Por qué te fuiste?."

Akira se detuvo, debatiendo si contestar o no. Decidiéndose por la última opción, giró el pomo.

"¡¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?!."

Giró, con una mano aferrando aún el tirador de la puerta, para clavar sus relampagueantes ojos en los de Shirogane. El Shin se veía nervioso, tenso el rostro. Akira podía leer tras el... vió el dolor en aquellas profundidades azules.

"¿Sucede algo malo con eso?", contestó Akira.

"... Esto... Akira-kun, ¿qué intentas hacer?." Su expresión, aunque perturbada aún, era ahora seria.

"¡¿Esto es lo que quieres, no?!", demandó Akira. "¡A tu amado Ryuuko!."

"Akira-kun-"

"¿Qué demonios intentas decir, Aki?."

"¡Eso es todo lo que ustedes quieren de mí... a Ryuuko! ¿Estoy equivocado?." Miró a Kou, casi bufando. "¡Esa es la razón por la cual me salvaste y por lo que ahora eres mi amigo!." Y a Shirogane. "Eso es por lo que tú... por lo que tú..."

Su garganta se cerró nuevamente, y volteó hacia la puerta. No podía dejarlos ver sus hombros temblando... No podía dejarles notar su esfuerzo para hablar.

"Entiendo. Él es el único que tú quieres. Si sólo esperas unos años más, hasta que yo sea un poco mayor, entonces él estará aquí."

"¡Akira, no seas estúpido!", fue la respuesta de Aya. "¡No lo queremos a él!."

"¿Quién es Ryuuko?", fue la queja de Kengo.

"Akira, por favor, no te comportes así", dijo Master. Aparte de ello, era obvio que Shirogane estaba batallando por ello. "Nosotros te queremos."

"Qué egoísta, Aki." La voz de Kou era fría. "Diciendo todo eso."

"¿Cómo diablos puede ser esto egoísmo? ¿No es la verdad?. Si no fuera por Ryuuko ninguno se habría molestado. Nadie estaría aquí, diciendo esto." Era difícil hablar... Sentí como si estuviera sofocándose. "Sólo esperen... entonces podrán tenerlo aquí. Sólo... denme tiempo para encontrarlo."

Abrió la puerta y huyó -oyó a todos llamándolo La voz de Shirogane resaltando sobre el resto, pero Akira forzó su mente a ignorarla. Ellos no le pertenecían, tenía que recordar muy bien eso. Nadie era suyo.

Sus padres aun estaban fuera cuando llegó a la casa. Corrió directo a su habitación y se encerró de un portazo, respirando con agitación. Sus piernas temblaban -era un largo camino corriendo desde el bar. Deslizándose hacia el suelo, Akira llevó sus rodillas asta el pecho y escondió el rostro en ellas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Todo estaba en silencio, y eso le agradaba, pero-

"Levántate, Akira-kun."

Una mano sujetó con fuerza su cabello y lo jaló hacia arriba por el mismo, poniéndolo de pié. Dos gélidos ojos azules horadaron los suyos, con la mano aun hundiendo sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Akira luchó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento imprevisto. Shirogane trabó su mirada con la del chico unos momentos antes de arrojarlo sin esfuerzo a la cama.

"Qué infantil."

Akira intentó levantarse, pero la mano de Shirogane atrapó su brazo empujándolo hacia abajo. El rostro del rey Shin estaba rígido y serio -El cuerpo de Akira casi se paralizó por la sorpresa.

"¿Continuamos donde lo dejamos, Akira-kun?."

"¡No!." Luchó nuevamente, pero Shirogane atrapó ambas muñecas del chico y las mantuvo apretadas sobre la cabeza de Akira. "¡Te lo dije, no soy Ryuuko!."

"Estoy bien enterado de ello", fue la fría respuesta. "¿Entonces por qué intentas convertirte en él, si te resistes tanto a ello?."

"¿No es lo que tú quieres? Lo quieres de vuelta. ¡Por eso has hecho todo esto!."

Una pausa.

"¿No me oíste en el bar de Master? ¡Quítate!."

En lugar de hacerlo, Shirogane acercó su rostro al de Akira, observando muy intensamente sus ojos. Su cuerpo descendió, su única respuesta fue devolverle la mirada. Había algo tan profundo en aquellos ojos... ¿Pero qué era? ¿Qué estaba escondido?.

"Te amo, Akira-kun", fue el suave susurro El aliento de Shirogane acariciaba su rostro, enviando intensos escalofríos a través de su cuerpo.

"¡Lárgate!."

"Te amo." Ninguna otra caricia. Shirogane simplemente lo mantenía en el sitio, y susurrando una vez y otra. "Te amo."

"¡Detente!."¿Por qué hería tanto?. Akira intentó desviar la vista, pero aquella emoción que aparecía oculta en los ojos de Shirogane atrapaba su mirada. Ya no podía ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. "¡basta!."

"Te amo. A ti, Akira-kun."

¿Por qué Shirogane lo conocía tan bien? ¿Por qué aquellos ojos azules podían ver a través suyo, aún cuando Akira creía que lo escondía todo muy profundo en su ser?. Consiguió finalmente cerrar sus ojos, pero no logró callar las gentiles palabras. Las palabras calaban muy lo hondo, y lastimaban más que si Shirogane hubiera decidido ser enérgico.

"Basta... basta..."

"¿No me creerás?." La mano libre se Shirogane acarició su mejilla, y luego recorrió su mandíbula y cuello, descendiendo hacia el torso. Su leve toque recorrió la cintura de Akira y su cadera, del mismo modo que aquella noche. Akira se retorció, intentando apartarse, pero el agarre del Shin era demasiado fuerte. "Akira-kun, yo nunca te mentiría."

"¡Lárgate!."

"Te amo."

"¡No... no me digas eso!." De alguna manera consiguió tener el control de sus nervios nuevamente. Elevó una rodilla con el intento de golpear a Shirogane en el estómago o la entrepierna, pero el Shin se apartó de un salto con ligereza. Y mientras aterrizaba del otro lado de la habitación, con su larga trenza flotando en el aire, Akira consiguió sentarse y retroceder de espaldas contra la pared, respirando con dificultad. La caricia de Shirogane era como fuego... ardía en su cuerpo. "¡Lárgate!."

"Akira-kun-"

"¡Lárgate!." Temblaba, peor que antes. Y sabía que no se detendría hasta que Shirogane se hubiese ido. "¡sólo lárgate!."

Los ojos de Shirogane se entrecerraron, pero cuando estaba por hablar, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Akira enfrentó a ardiente mirada y dijo en voz baja, "Vete, y no regreses. Si lo haces, me mataré."

La ira se transformó en sorpresa. "Akira-kun."

"¡FUERA!."

Y el Shin desapareció. Akira cayó sobre su cama, incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que oír todas esas palabras, aún cuando lo destrozaban? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Ryuuko?. Si no lo hubiera sido entonces quizás... quizás...


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo cuatro.**

Cuando salió de su habitación horas más tarde, sus padres le dijeron que lo sentían mucho pero que debían irse otra vez por un corto tiempo. Del mismo modo que antes, Akira lo aceptó sin más. Lo prefería de ese modo… No tendría que reprimir sus emociones por miedo a que sus padres se preocuparan o intentaran averiguar qué le sucedía.

Ni siquiera se molestó en asistir a la escuela. Tenía el incómodo presentimiento de que Shirogane acompañaría a Aya o Kengo, y no quería otra discusión con el Shin. Sabía, _sabía_ lo que la sombra realmente deseaba, y el Rey Shin no lo quería de Akira. El saberlo era doloroso y lo destrozaba por dentro.

Aun así el Shin regresaba frecuentemente e intentaba hablar con él, pero Akira simplemente lo ignoraba. Hubo un único episodio donde Shirogane intentó forzarlo a prestarle atención, recibiendo un poderoso puñetazo del chico directo en el rostro. La Sombra volvió unas cuantas veces más antes de desaparecer por completo.

Pero él no tenía la esperanza de que desapareciera del todo, sin embargo. El chico sabía que probablemente aun estaría importunando a Master o a Kou, aguardando el momento en el que creía que Akira escucharía. Y eso no iba a suceder, se juró a sí mismo. Y mientras las semanas pasaban, Akira crecía en estatura y su cabello en longitud, y cada vez que se miraba al espejo, pensaba en cuán afortunado era Ryuuko. El pensamiento se desvaneció antes de que pudiera guardarlo de nuevo en su mente.

Akira había salido a comprar la cena una tarde, cerca de dos meses luego, cuando alguien atrapó su hombro y una gélida voz habló en su oído, "Ven conmigo. Ahora."

Se contrajo, pero Kou lo sostuvo con un pétreo agarre y comenzó a arrastrarlo junto con él, por la calle que llevaba al área donde Akira sabía que el hombre residía. Intentó luchar, pero en cada intento Kou le propinó una sacudida tan dura que hizo sonar sus huesos. Poco después el Rei se abrió paso violentamente a través de la puerta de entrada y básicamente arrojó a Akira contra un sillón.

"¡¿Kou-nii, qué diablos?!."

"Diviértete", fue la simple respuesta antes de que la puerta se cerrara y le echara el cerrojo. Akira se incorporó con un gruñido, listo para enfrentarlo, Kou se lo había dicho, _le había advertido_ que no confiara en Shirogane. Akira pensó que entendía ahora el por qué, pero antes de que lograra alcanzar la puerta siquiera, otra mano atrapó su hombro.

"Quédate por favor, Akira-kun."

¿Por qué esas palabras eran tan poderosas? De alguna forma Akira consiguió apartarse, huyendo hacia la entrada, pero entonces dos fuertes brazos lo rodearon y lo atrajeron contra un esbelto cuerpo. Largo, sedoso cabello caía frente a sus ojos mientras que un cálido susurro cosquilleaba en su oído.

"Por favor, ya no huyas de mí. Por favor, no me dejes solo."

"¡Déjame!". Su cuerpo ya no se movería… ya no sería capaz de luchar contra ello. "¡Déjame ir a casa!."

"No. Quédate aquí. Quédate aquí conmigo."

Algo suave y cálido presionaba contra su cuello –Akira se ahogó, intentando que su cuerpo siguiera las órdenes de su cabeza.

"Te amo, Akira-kun. Te amo."

"¡Basta!."

Pero Shirogane no se detendría. "Te amo", susurraba una y otra vez, sin importar cuánto rogaba Akira para que se detuviera. Sentía que su cuerpo se rendía ante la tibieza de Shirogane, ante la mano que gentilmente bajaba desde sus hombros hasta su pecho, para abrazarse a su cintura. El fuego que ardía en él mientras las puntas de los dedos del Shin acariciaban su cadera era doloroso, y Akira no podría soportarlo mucho más.

Sus temblorosas rodillas estaban sucumbiendo, presionándolo aún más contra Shirogane. ¿Cómo sabía la Sombra que el tocar de esa forma sus caderas lo hacía derretir?.

La amarga certeza se alzó ante él: probablemente se debía a que era el punto débil de Ryuuko. Shirogane conocía tan bien su cuerpo porque sentía que el cuerpo de la persona llamada Akira era una simple copia del de Ryuuko. Esa era la única razón por la que lo deseaba con tanta fuerza… Todo lo que Akira creía fue simplemente confirmado.

"Te amo, Akira-kun."

"¡Yo no te amo!."

La frase que finalmente se liberó lo detuvo. Los suaves susurros se detuvieron inmediatamente, y Akira sintió la tensión que tomaba al Rey Shin. Consiguió librarse y huyó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, corriendo durante todo el camino a su hogar. Luego de cerrar con fuerza la puerta principal, se dejó caer de espaldas contra la misma y se deslizó hacia el suelo. El silencio cayó sobre él como un enorme, sofocante velo, y sus sollozos parecieron demasiado estridentes.

De alguna manera consiguió subir las escaleras, desnudándose mientras caminaba aturdido hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, simplemente permaneció parado bajo la ducha y dejó que el agua helada golpeara contra su cuerpo. Pero esta no servía para apagar el fuego que Shirogane marcara en su ser… éste al contrario crecía, haciéndolo arder más y más fuerte. Ya no podía decir si aún estaba llorando. Su largo cabello, completamente saturado de agua, ayudaba a echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos observaban apagados el techo del cuarto.

¿Por qué? Parecía tan injusto que le sucediera esto. Todas las supuestamente inocentes preguntas que había hecho, sobre quién era él y si estaba o no realmente aquí, preguntas que creyó que cualquiera las haría… sólo lo hacían sentir peor. Deseó nunca haberlas hecho. Deseó nunca haber conocido a Shirogane.

Pero algo dentro suyo gritó con fuerza ante el pensamiento. Mordiendo sus labios, levantó una mano y cerró el grifo de la ducha, entonces se dirigió hacia la bañera, ya completamente llena. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se hundió en el agua, de algún modo más fría que la de la ducha. Lo agradeció, intentando concentrarse en el ardiente frio antes que en el calor que Shirogane le brindara.

Era apacible… sofocante como lo había sido antes, pero Akira lo agradecía ahora mientras su pecho dolía, intentando inhalar el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban. Eventualmente su cuerpo adecuó su temperatura a la del agua, y se calmó, permaneciendo en la bañera en silencio.

No quería pensar. No quería pensar en nada, y tampoco en los azules ojos de Shirogane, la sensación de su sedoso cabello, la caricia gentil en sus caderas, o en el cálido susurro que llenaba su mente.

"Él no me quiere. Quiere a Ryuuko. Me persigue porque soy Ryuuko. Tan pronto como yo desaparezca, él será feliz. Será mucho más feliz."

Repetir el mantra no ayudaba, sobre todo si su voz temblaba mientras lo decía. Ya no tenía más lágrimas sin embargo, así que sólo clavaba la vista en ninguna parte.

"Nikaido Akira nunca será de Shirogane."

Esa no era su voz. Akira despertó, irguiéndose en la bañera para fijar sus ojos en una figura escondida en la esquina de la habitación. Un rostro como una máscara, en la cual refulgían un par de ojos verde-amarillentos, lo espiaba desde las sombras del cuarto. La visión del largo cabello, rojo como el fuego, encendió las alarmas en su cabeza, y súbitamente el agua se sintió muy fría otra vez.

"Ho-Homu…" No podía calmar su respiración. Su corazón estaba fallándole por completo.

"Shirogane sólo quiere a Ryuuko", dijo Homurabi con una cruel sonrisa. "Él no quiere a Akira. Pobre, pobre Akira quien nunca ha sido querido por nadie. Lo que todos ven cuando te miran a tí es a 'Ryuuko'."

El aura de Homurabi era asesina. Akira permaneció congelado en el sitio, sus dedos temblando contra el borde de la bañera. Su ser entero gritaba que corriera, que huyera, pero no conseguía moverse.

"¿Así que quieres que todo lo que le sucedió a Ryuuko te suceda a tí?". Estaba acercándose más y más.

"N-n-no…"

"Porque, tú sabes…" Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, apretando sus dientes en una horrible mueca. "Yo maté a Ryuuko."


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo cinco.**

Consiguió de alguna forma saltar fuera de la tina mientras Homurabi se acercaba, escabulléndose por debajo del ataque que el Segundo Rey Shin lanzara. Se enredó con sus prendas, la ropa interior y el pantalón de jean, pero mientras oía llegar el sonido de otro ataque lo esquivó, casi rodando por las escaleras, y salió violentamente por la puerta de entrada. Mientras corría endurecido, intentando que sus piernas entraran en calor, trataba de discernir dónde podría estar a salvo –con Kou, probablemente. Su cuerpo se tambaleó en la marcha al cambiar de dirección hacia el apartamento del Rei.

"¿Oh, dónde crees que vas?."

Algo rasgó su hombro, arrancándole un violento grito. Normalmente voltearía y daría pelea, pero Akira lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que no tendría ninguna chance contra Homurabi estando solo. Se liberó y echó a correr, obligándose a hacerlo a más velocidad.

"¿Quieres ser Ryuuko, no?."

Aquello rasgó su espalda esta vez, desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo de su tórax. Akira trastabilló, sintiendo la sangre, la cual parecía más caliente que lo normal, deslizarse por su desprotegida piel, pero se recobró y siguió corriendo. Tenía el corazón en la garganta. Sentía a su cuerpo rendirse y maldijo su falta de resistencia mientras rogaba por ser capaz de continuar un poco más. No se hallaba muy lejos. Al grito de "Doppler, libérate!", sintió a su doppelganger desprenderse. La noche se metamorfoseó en rojo, y sintió incrementarse su velocidad. Pero ni así pareció ser suficiente.

"Shirogane sería mucho más feliz si sólo fueses Ryuuko."

"¡Cállate!." Homurabi se hallaba detrás de Akira –casi podía sentir el aliento del Shin. "¡Kou-nii!", gritó, rezando para que Kou llegara en su rescate como lo había hecho antes. La razón por la que en entonces Kou lo ayudara ya no tenía importancia. Akira quería su ayuda. La necesitaba.

"Así que sólo…"

"¡KOU-NII!."

Un siseo cruel. "…Muere."

Y Homurabi estaba frente a él –Akira intentó frenar su carrera, pero no pudo evitar lanzarse directamente hacia la mano extendida del Shin. Esta se hundió en su estómago, arrancándole un sorprendido, herido jadeo. Sintió la sangre abriéndose paso en su boca, y todo pareció ir muy lento, mientras comenzaba a asfixiarse.

"Shh, shh", Homurabi tranquilizaba a Akira mientras este se ahogaba, vomitando sangre. "Acabaré pronto."

Akira se encontró aferrando el ropaje de Homurabi, intentando mantenerse en pié, como si eso fuera a mantenerlo con vida. Sintió al Shin remover su brazo, y entonces algo caliente y pegajoso rozó su mejilla, acariciándola casi de forma confortable.

"¿Puedo decirte algo antes de que desaparezcas?", preguntó el Rey, sus ojos llameando ante la opacada visión de Akira.

La pregunta de Homurabi se hizo una con el intenso dolor que le evocaba un viejo recuerdo reaparecido ante sus ojos –uno que había intentando obligarse a olvidar por meses y meses…un recuerdo con el cual continuamente soñaba.

"_Akira-kun, quiero jugar contigo esta noche."_

"_Diablos, no." Se echó sobre la cama, observando de reojo a Shirogane. "Inténtalo y estás muerto."_

_Shirogane parpadeó, perplejo, entonces suspiró y sonrió. "Está bien, no jugaré."_

"_Bien." Akira cerró los ojos. Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes que algo cálido se echara sobre él. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver a Shirogane sobre su cuerpo. "¿Qué estás-"_

_Fue silenciado con un suave beso, tibio y sensual. Shirogane se apartó entonces, apenas un poco, y con una triste sonrisa en los labios dijo, "Seré sincero desde el comienzo."_

"_Sh-Sirogane…qué…"_

_Una mano se deslizó por un costado, causando que las palabras se atoraran en su garganta. En vez de ellas, lo que escapó fue un suave, ahogado gemido. Los dedos de Shirogane jugaron en sus caderas por un momento antes de que se deslizaran bajo el dobladillo de su camiseta y comenzaran a subirla, revelando poco a poco el liso estómago de Akira._

_Su cuerpo estaba preparado, y parecía estar reaccionando exactamente del modo que Shirogane deseaba. Akira se estremeció al pensar que el Shin pudiera conocerlo tan bien. La mano que había recogido exitosamente su camiseta hasta sus axilas se deslizó detrás de su hombro y comenzó a jugar con su cabello._

"_Shirogane… por favor…"_

_¿Por qué hoy estaba siendo tan osado? Usualmente era mucho más tímido, o al menos simulaba serlo. La cabeza de Shirogane descendió para presionar un beso en el desnudo abdomen de Akira. El chico gimió, "¡Basta!". Pero el Shin continuó descendiendo lenta, gentilmente._

_Era difícil luchar contra el calor, la pérdida de control. Shirogane volvió a subir para reclamar la boca de Akira, y mientras lo hacía, un recuerdo de los pasados días resplandeció en su mente. Él era-_

"Ryuuko era alguien a quien yo odiaba más que a nadie." Algo estaba arañando bajo su ojo, en un burlón gesto de afecto. Hubo un leve pinchazo. "¿Puedes oírme?."

_Akira apartó el rostro, lo cual pareció sorprender a Shirogane. El Rey preguntó gentilmente, "¿Akira-kun, qué pasa?."_

"_Y-yo… Yo no… Yo no soy Ryuuko…"_

_No estaba seguro de cómo había sido la relación entre Ryuuko y Shirogane, pero el hecho de que esas palabras fueran tan poderosas confirmaba lo que había estado sospechando. La afirmación estuvo acompañada por ardientes lágrimas que brotaron súbitamente de sus ojos al ver la expresión del Shin. Los ojos de Shirogane se nublaron de dolor, con una tristeza tal que Akira sintió una punzada en su propio corazón._

"_No soy Ryuuko", jadeó, su cuerpo aún atormentado por todo ese consumidor fuego._

_Pero el toque de Shirogane se intensificó en su desnuda, sudada piel, extendiendo las llamas por su ser. El Shin susurró vacilantemente, "Lo sé."_

_La tristeza fluyó con celeridad mientras los dedos de Shirogane acariciaban su costado y sus caderas, una mano elevándose para dibujar los labios de Akira. Sentía que debía continuar afirmándolo, ahora que comprendía la razón. No sólo la razón de la cercanía de Shirogane… la razón de todo._

"_No soy Ryuuko… No soy Ryuuko."_

"_Sé que no-"._

_Y el grito que se liberó de su ser. "¡No soy Ryuuko!."_

"Shirogane lo amaba tanto, y ahora tú eres Ryuuko… de hecho, no eras otro. Y para ser sincero…"

El rostro de Homurabi había desparecido… el dolor había desaparecido. Todo había desaparecido, y se sentía tan distante y frío, salvo por la voz del Rey. Pero hasta eso se desvaneció de los oídos de Akira con lo último que pudo oír, "Te odio 'Akira', casi tanto más de lo que lo odié a él."

.oooo.

Kou repentinamente se puso en pié de un salto –del otro lado de la habitación Shirogane hizo lo mismo. Un par de ojos gris-dorado completamente abiertos se encontraron con unos azules, y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, no tuvieron que ir muy lejos para encontrarse con la escena: Homurabi se hallaba sobre un revoltijo sangriento, apenas a veinte yardas de la puerta de Kou. Shirogane se adelantó –si Homurabi estaba allí ello no auguraba nada bueno-, pero la vista del cuerpo sobre el que se inclinaba el otro Rey lo golpeó profundamente y se detuvo, paralizado.

Kou pareció comprenderlo también, porque estaba inmovilizado en su sitio. Los horrorizados ojos de Shirogane lo vieron allí tirado, cubierto de sangre, del mismo exacto modo que otro mucho antes. Quiso hablar, pero su voz falló. Entretanto, Homurabi volteó y mostró una brillante, malévola sonrisa.

"Tienes razón, Shirogane. Está muerto."

_Feliz Día de Acción de gracias a todos. :) _(comentario original de Yusahana6323)

_**TheYoko Happy Hour!: **_Por fin! Ya era hora de subir algo! Este capítulo está recién sacadito del horno, porque aproveché que no pude ir a trabajar por la lluvia y me puse a tipearlo. Así que entre ayer, que me puse a terminar de tipear el capítulo cuatro, y hoy (2 de Octubre de 2012, esto es Fic-Verdad) …van a poder devorar dos capis. Y a eso hay que sumarle que el FFNET tarda como ocho horas en subir cada cosa… Calculo que para mañana… Mañana es el cumpleaños de Master/Shisui, heeeeeyyyyyy! Un beso para él, que es el dulce de la serie… Sigo, calculo que para mañana ya podrán leer todo esto. Pero si están muy apurados, pueden entrar a la web de "Amor Yaoi", que también subo este fic ahí y aparece casi al toque. La única macana es que todavía no hay categoría para Monochrome Factor, y el fic aparece sueltito en la categoría "Otras series manga" (pero voy a escribirle a la Webmistress para que cree una categoría para nuestros amadísimos Shin y Rei…) (_Categoría._ Quería escribirlo una vez más para que ya quede todo saturado, jajajaja!)

Me dan mucha gracia los pensamientos de Akira al respecto de su, ejem, calentura sexual… Cómo es posible que este muchacho de 16 años sea TAN inocente? Hombre, que si te tocan las caderitas levantas temperatura más rápido que un microondas! No tiene nada que ver con que si es el punto débil de Ryuuko, ni nada! Es que nunca este muchacho se ha hecho un "auto-service"? Y otra cosa: en japón, la frase "¿Quieres jugar conmigo?/Quiero jugar contigo", se usa eufemísticamente para invitar a alguien a tener sexo. Yo no lo sabía, me enteré en un blog que habla de la vida "real" en Japón, y el cual se llama "Tuertos en el país de los ciegos". Ya me parecía raro el pedido de Shirogane...

Profundas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado!. En Amor Yaoi, marizu194; y en FFNET, xilema95, Hagane Yuuki ,y tebuki-kashu16; me animan a seguir traduciendo con sus palabras!

Bueno… mi gatita, Midori, acaba de tirar mi taza de té sobre el teclado… Espero que siga funcionando porque estoy corta de fondos para otro… Yo dije que esto era Fic-Verdad, no?

Saludos desde Argentina!


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo Seis.**

Era horrible, pero Shirogane no podía apartar la vista . No podía creer que Akira, su Akira, hubiera muerto. Memorias de otra época resurgieron en su mente, y era difícil reprimir los sentimientos que traían aparejados. ¿Por qué esa expresión en su rostro tenía que ser como la de Ryuuko? ¿Por qué tenía que yacer del mismo modo que Ryuuko? ¿Por qué su cabello tenía que estar esparcido tan bellamente como el de él? Akira no era Ryuuko… no era Ryuuko, y Shirogane lo había comprendido hacía mucho tiempo.

El parecido físico con el Rei inicialmente fue la razón por la cual se había sentido atraído por Akira, tenía que admitirlo. Sus personalidades tampoco eran del todo disímiles, exceptuando el hecho de que Akira era algo más bravío e independiente. Ryuuko era algo más calmo y complaciente. Pero ambos tenían la misma vacilación, la misma amabilidad, la misma cálida fuerza que Shirogane conocía y amaba. Eran iguales, pero lo suficientemente únicos como para que Shirogane, luego de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Akira, no pensara en el chico como Ryuuko. Shirogane, luego del shock inicial por el parecido, había comenzado a amar a Akira por ser Akira mismo.

Pero ahora…

"Kou."

El Rei lo observó, era obvio que también estaba batallando con la idea de la muerte de Akira. Pero Shirogane clavó su mirada más gélida en Homurabi. Intentó mantener su voz bajo control.

"Lleva a Akira donde Master."

"Pero – "

"¡Llévalo! ¡Master es el único que puede ayudarlo!."

Kou miró hacia atrás y adelante impotente antes de asentir, y cambiar con rapidez a su forma Rei. La sonrisa de Homurabi se ensanchó.

"¿Para qué molestarse?. Se ha ido, Shirogane."

"Akira-kun no ha muerto."

"¿Akira? Nunca existió tal persona y lo sabes."

"¡Kou!."

La imagen del Rei fluctuó y acto seguido se encontró al lado de Akira, levantando al chico cubierto de sangre. Homurabi giró bruscamente, en un obvio intento de atacar también a Kou, pero Shirogane atacó por la espalda, forzando a su opuesto Rey a concentrarse en él.

"¡Está muerto, Shirogane, y no puedes hacer que regrese! ¡Lo sabes!."

Kou dudó sólo una vez más, pero entonces Shirogane gritó "¡Vete!", tomó impulso, corriendo por las calles. Akira estaba laxo en sus brazos, frío… ¿de verdad estaba muerto o sólo estaba frío debido al aire nocturno?. Kou apartó el pensamiento de su mente. Debía de creer que Akira aún continuaba vivo, o todo sería en vano.

Se impuso a sí mismo ser tan veloz como pudiera –el bar de Master no se encontraba cerca y no había tiempo que perder. Si Akira estaba vivo cada segundo contaba. Tenía la sensación de que pasaban días antes que lograra llegar al Bar Still, y una vez allí se detuvo, inseguro de qué hacer. Percibía a los clientes dentro, así que no podía simplemente irrumpir en el interior… pero entonces sintió un pensamiento de Master urgiéndolo. Brincó, atravesando la ventana y cayó dentro del apartamento que Master poseía sobre el bar.

"¿Qué fue eso, Master?", oyó preguntar a un cliente.

"Ah, mi ventana estaba abierta", fue la suave respuesta. "Quizás algún pobre animal voló a través de ella y golpeó contra algo. Discúlpenme, por favor, mientras voy a ver."

Gracias a Dios por tí, Master, pensó Kou para sí mismo mientras aguardaba tensamente. Oyó los pasos de Master en las escaleras, y lo vio entrar al living luciendo bastante asustado.

"¿Kou-san?."

"Lo siento, Master… Aki está… Aki…"

Master no dudó, e inmediatamente se acercó. "Déjame verlo."

Cuidadosamente, Kou depositó a Akira en el suelo, aferrando una muñeca firmemente, buscando esperanzadoramente el más leve signo de un pulso. Master sostuvo sus manos por sobre el cuerpo de Akira, su expresión pasando de intranquila a absolutamente preocupada. Sin embargo, fijó sus palmas sobre el destrozado estómago de Akira.

"Esto le dolerá mucho, y me tomará mucho esfuerzo, pero…"

El flash de luz azul de la que Kou había oído hablar estalló de las manos de Master dirigiéndose hacia Akira. El cuerpo del chico se retorció, y entonces su boca se abrió y gritó, su voz quebrada de dolor. El sonido detuvo el corazón de Kou, tanto de preocupación como de alegría. Estaba más que seguro que Akira no gritaría si no estuviera vivo.

"¡Aki!. Aki, todo está bien. Master está cuidándote. Estarás bien." Acarició el largo y oscuro cabello, intentando serenarlo. Ahora estaba absolutamente convencido, totalmente convencido y completamente agradecido de que Shirogane no se hubiese dado por vencido. La idea de que si el Rey no hubiera creído que Akira continuaba vivo, y éste hubiera muerto por ello paralizó a Kou. "¡Aguanta, Aki!."

No podía ver el proceso de curación –mantenía su dorada mirada felina fija en el enrojecido rostro de Akira, considerando el dolor que parecía soportar. Pero lo hizo, a pesar de todo, cuando Master se derrumbó, respirando dificultosamente, tembloroso. La herida se veía curada casi en su totalidad, aunque aún se percibía un obvio, profundo corte.

"¿Master? ¿Estás bien?."

"B-Bien. Ese fue uno difícil." Tosió, y un hilo de sangre se deslizó por la comisura de su boca. "Lo siento, no puedo sanarlo por completo."

"Si lo llevamos a un hospital ahora mismo él estará bien. Quizás debamos llevarte a tí también, Master-"

El hombre le obsequió una débil sonrisa. "Solamente necesito descansar un poco. Pero hay un problema con llevar a Akira al hospital en este momento."

Kou lo entendió; nadie podía ver a Akira. Buscó en su mente, intentando hallar una manera, cuando el más débil de los murmullos lo alcanzó.

"S-Shiro… Shiroga… ne…"

Su atención volvió a Akira inmediatamente. Por segunda vez el chico llamó débilmente a la sombra, y Kou hubo de ayudarlo a consolarlo de algún modo. Intentó calmarlo, "Él está luchando por tí, Aki. Está luchando por salvarte."

Una lágrima trazó su camino hacia su pálida mejilla, desde los ojos que parecía quedarían escondidos para siempre tras las oscuras pestañas. "Q-Quiero… ver…"

Su voz falló, y Kou lo atrajo hacia sí, diciéndole, "¡Lo verás, sólo aguanta, Aki!", mientras luchaba por detener las emociones que amenazaban con abrumarlo. ¿Cómo podría llevar a Akira al hospital, cuando nadie sería de ayuda?. Rezó por alguna solución-

Algo más irrumpió por la ventana; Kou giró, tenso y listo a pelear, pero se relajó inmediatamente cuando vio a Shirogane acercarse tambaleante hacia él.

"Akira-kun…"

"Está vivo. Master lo salvó."

La felicidad que encendió el rostro cansado y manchado de sangre de Shirogane fue demasiado para soportarlo. Kou observó detenidamente al Rey Shin, horrorizado al ver los profundos cortes por todo su cuerpo.

"Shirogane-"

"Akira-kun está bien ahora, ¿verdad?."

"No… Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, ahora mismo, pero nadie puede… nadie puede verlo…"

Algo brilló a través de los azules ojos de Shirogane antes que dijera, "Llama."

"Pero- "

Shirogane cruzó la habitación hasta donde Akira se encontraba, colocándose de rodillas junto a Kou, y ordenó, "¡Llama!", antes de besar a Akira suavemente. Su imagen parpadeó, y desapareció. Inmediatamente Akira comenzó a resplandecer, mientras su ropaje de Shin desaparecía, dejándolo con el torso desnudo y en jeans. Su cabello se volvió castaño y un débil gemido escapó de sus labios.

"¡Shirogane, estás loco?! ¡Estás herido!", le gritó Kou a Akira. Pero no hubo ningún cambio, así que Kou apretó los dientes. Master, quien aún estaba tembloroso, dijo, "Dame un minuto para volver al bar, entonces entra, así tendrás un lugar donde quedarte. Haré la llamada."

Kou no estaba de humor para intentar discutir. Comprendía la gravedad de esta nueva situación perfectamente. Se puso en pié, colocando a Akira cerca de su cuerpo, antes de saltar por la ventana y caer, regresando a su forma humana. Le dio a Master apenas unos momentos antes de irrumpir en el bar. "¡Master!."

"¿Kou-san?." Gracias a Dios ya estaba allí. "Qué-"

Los clientes se veían horrorizados, pero Kou dijo, "¡Es Aki! ¡Por favor, llama al hospital por mí!."

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer, pensaba Kou mientras Master telefoneaba al hospital. Inclinó la cabeza y apoyó su frente contra la de Akira, clavando sus ojos en los cerrados del chico.

"_¡Aki… Shirogane… ambos, no se vayan a ninguna parte!"_

_¡Felíz Cumpleaños a Akira mañana! :3 _(comentario original de Yusahana6323)


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo siete.**

Akira fue llevado al hospital apenas a tiempo de ser salvado. Kou estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, ofreciendo su sangre para una transfusión temporal sin dudarlo. Sabía que el cuerpo de Akira no aceptaría su sangre por mucho tiempo –aunque ambos poseían el mismo tipo, su sangre Rei y la actual sangre Shin del chico no coexistirían bien- pero sería suficiente para mantenerlo vivo hasta la reposición, hasta que llegara sangre neutral.

Los doctores fueron muy amables, aceptando la historia de que había encontrado a Akira siendo perseguido por un delincuente. Era lo más cercano a la verdad, y ello explicaría de manera convincente el estado en el que se hallaba el chico. Unas costillas rotas y un estómago desgarrado no eran algo que uno se hiciera cayendo de las escaleras, o resbalando en la calle. En el interin de unas horas Akira fue operado, transfundido, y puesto en terapia intravenosa en la sala de cuidados intensivos. Kou permaneció en el hospital, aguardando.

Era peligroso para Shirogane actuar como la sombra de Akira con todas sus heridas, pero parecía que el Rey Shin estaba reacio a dejarlo hasta que el chico estuviera completamente estable. Así que mientras Kou tomaba la mano de Akira, esperando poder confortar al muchacho, de alguna manera podía sentir los pensamientos de Shirogane.

"_Es por mi culpa por lo que él está así. Es mi culpa que yo no haya estado cerca suyo, aún cuando… es mi culpa. Es mi culpa."_

"Shirogane, hiciste todo lo que pudiste." Pero no obtendría respuesta. Volvió a sentarse con un suspiro, mordiendo sus labios por un momento antes de decir. "Aki siempre ha sido inseguro. Tú lo sabías. Es natural para cualquiera sentirse insignificante, pero considera lo que le sucedía a él. Considera que su auto-percepción siempre ha sido un poco más dura que la de un chico normal, por cualquier razón. ¿Por qué crees que se mete en tantas peleas? ¿Por qué crees que es tan petulante?." Continuó sin respuesta, sólo la misma auto-acusación. Kou suspiró. "Está bien sentirse responsable, Shirogane, pero piensa por él. Por favor, perdónale su pequeña manía. La culpa no es del todo tuya."

Master arribó al lugar con Aya y Kengo en la mañana. Todos suplicaron y adularon, pero la presencia de Shirogane apenas estaba allí. Estaba aferrado a la vida de Akira, como si dejarlo ir fuese el final de todo. Un buen punto tal vez, pero no del todo cierto. Master pudo alcanzar la conciencia de Shirogane a través de la de Akira, pero cuando se apartó sacudió la cabeza y dijo, "Lo he sanado, pero no sé si lo ha notado."

Kengo y Aya hicieron prometer a Kou que se quedaría con él. Kou no lo hubiera hecho de otra forma. Sólo lo abandonaba para intentar mantenerse en contacto con los padres de Akira. Habló con ellos esa noche, calmando a la madre y asegurándole que Akira estaría bien. Era embarazoso que estuvieran agradeciéndole un millón de veces el haber salvado al primer y único hijo de aquella señora, pero de algún modo era reconfortante. Oír 'gracias' le recordaba a Kou que Akira continuaba vivo.

Era difícil de creer, a veces. Kou permanecía allí días enteros, recibiendo llamadas ocasionales de parientes, los cuales competían por intentar hacerlo reaccionar, y se daban por vencidos al no ver cambio alguno en la expresión de Akira. El chico parecía suspendido en el tiempo. Pero al final del tercer día, los doctores dijeron que el muchacho estaba completamente estable, y que su curación era ahora sólo cuestión de tiempo. Kou percibió la agitación de Shirogane ante la noticia, pero el Shin continuó sin mostrarse.

Era el quinto día antes de que todo ocurriese. Los padres de Akira habían llegado al hospital desde su hogar y estaban agradeciéndole a Kou por, quizás, la trillonésima vez ya, cuando algo llamó su atención. Volteó para ver los ojos de Akira estremecerse, y entonces se abrieron lentamente, aunque sólo un poco.

Sus padres estaban sumamente tensos, por comprensibles razones, pero Akira no reaccionó a nada de lo que ellos dijeron. Intentaron hablarle, pero sus ojos sólo se llenaron de lágrimas. Unas cuantas de las preciosas gotas se deslizaron por sus sienes antes de que los grises orbes volvieran a cerrarse. Un leve suspiro, casi un sollozo, escapó de sus labios, y eso fue todo.

Alentador y desalentador. Kou urgió a los Nikaido a volver a casa y descansar luego de tantas horas de permanecer girando alrededor de su hijo ansiosamente, asegurándoles que no se había alejado de Akira desde su llegada y que continuaría cuidándolo. Parecían muy agradecidos, y Kou sabía que sería mejor para ellos irse que permanecer. También él lo sentía del mismo modo, pero alguien debía quedarse… no sólo por Akira, sino por Shirogane mismo.

Akira abrió sus ojos nuevamente muy temprano en la mañana del siguiente día, pero no mostró reacción cuando Kou le habló. El muchacho permaneció despierto por más tiempo esa vez antes de perder la conciencia, pero sollozando como lo había hecho una vez antes. Kou, animado y frustrado, tanteó a Shirogane.

"¡¿No saldrás a verlo, al menos?!."

Sintió el retraimiento, pero Shirogane continuó enfurruñado. De todos modos ya no pudo continuar gritando, dado que los Nikaido habían vuelto. Kou pasó el día hablándoles sobre Akira, contándoles que había conocido al chico hacía ya siete años, y que sentía que era como su hermano pequeño. Akira no volvió a despertar mientras estuvieron allí –Kou los dejó ir tarde esa noche y aguardó, tenso, orando para el chico recuperara otra vez la conciencia.

Mas no despertó, a pesar de las muchas visitas, los obsequios enviados por preocupados (chicas) compañeros de clase y las horas de ruegos y lisonjas de su familia y amigos íntimos. Simplemente pareció perder toda la fuerza que había recuperado en esas dos acciones. Cuando ya se cumplía el décimo día, y luego de una extensa tarde de súplicas a oídos sordos, Kou se refugió en el alivio del sueño. Fue entonces cuando Shirogane emergió del muchacho –no lo suficiente como para que Akira se tornara en un Shin, aunque sí lo suficiente para mirarlo. Deseaba tocar aquel rostro inmóvil, deslizar sus dedos en el suave cabello, pero se contuvo. Era su culpa el que Akira estuviera tan cerca de la muerte… era toda su culpa.

Debió haber sabido que Akira reaccionaría del modo en que lo hizo. Sabía que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, si hubiese estado en la misma posición. Pero también algo en él había esperado que Akira fuera fuerte, que comprendiera que Shirogane amaba a Akira, que deseaba ser parte de Akira… que Shirogane no estaba intentando convertir al chico en alguien que no era.

Y entonces el ligero murmullo: "Sh… o…ga…e…"

Su gélida mirada cayó sobre Akira, cuyos ojos estaban apenas abiertos. Su cabeza estaba vuelta hacia él, y su mirada fija en el Rey Shin. Akira parecía completamente exhausto, como si la visión de Shirogane fuese lo único que lo mantenía vivo. El Shin sentía su corazón en la garganta. Tenía que hablar. Tenía que hacerlo.

"Akira… Akira-kun… No sé si puedes oírme, o entenderme, pero necesito decírtelo todo. Lo diré tantas veces como quieras, pero tengo que decirlo todo ahora, o de otro modo… de otro modo quizás ya no pueda ser capaz."

La mirada del chico no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó para dar a entender que comprendía lo que Shirogane estaba diciendo. Pero tenía que continuar, a pesar de todo. Tenía que hablar.

"Perdona, Akira-kun. Yo lo… Yo amaba a Ryuuko. Amaba a Ryuuko más que nadie…verdaderamente. Así que cuando Homurabi lo mató, yo…" El nudo en su garganta lo estrangulaba –intentó pasarlo. "Yo estaba tan perdido. El dolor era más de lo que podía manejar. Estuve vagando por ahí… Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía. Sólo recuerdo un haz de oscuridad… era como si a duras penas estuviera vivo. Homurabi me había desterrado, así que llegué a este mundo, pero no recuerdo el dolor de la luz. No era nada comparado con lo que mi corazón sentía, cuan quebrado mi espíritu estaba. Y entonces, tal vez cuatro o cinco años atrás, te vi a través de una ventana." Su garganta se cerró completamente ante el recuerdo de la intensa mirada de Akira… tan parecida a la de Ryuuko. Le tomó varios minutos recomponerse para continuar. "Eras tan joven, pero te veías tan idéntico a él. Volvía a sentirme vivo. Sabía, _sabía_ que él estaba en tí. Así que comencé a seguirte, comprobando que estuvieras bien. Tú creciste y te volviste aún más parecido a él. Yo estaba deslumbrado. Me habías hechizado y no podía hacer nada para escapar."

"Cuando finalmente te abordé, yo pensaba, más que nada, que tú serias él. Era lo que yo esperaba. Esperaba que te volvieras Ryuuko, de ese modo yo podría volver a recuperar toda la felicidad que había tenido. Pero, muy rápidamente, mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo… él se perdía para mí. Akira-kun… tú me poseíste. Después de unas cuantas semanas, abandoné la idea de reencontrar a Ryuuko."

Sentía las lágrimas crecer en su interior, sentía faltarle el aliento. Akira permanecía con su vista fija en él, sin cambios su expresión. Shirogane se preguntaba si el chico continuaba consciente, pero continuó.

"Él está muerto y no puedo hacerlo volver. No importa cuánto te parezcas a él, nunca serás Ryuuko. Pero, Akira-kun…no me importa." Era difícil decirlo, pero cuando volvió a repetirlo se sintió liberado. "No me importa. Porque cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, más te amo, y pienso menos en Ryuuko. Él está tan distante de mí ahora, y no me interesa. Todo lo que quiero es a tí, Akira-kun. Te amo."

Era la honesta verdad, y se sentía maravilloso mirar a Akira a los ojos y decirlo.

"Te amo más que a nada, Akira-kun."

Akira continuaba mirándolo y Shirogane estaba seguro que el chico no había oído nada. Aún así, lenta, dolorosamente, Akira levantó una mano. Ésta a apenas planeó sobre el borde de la cama, pero cuando su debilitada voz susurró, "Shi…o… ga…", y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, Shirogane ya no pudo contenerse. Reprimiendo las emociones que estaban tratando de ahogarlo, tomó la mano de Akira y la juntó fuertemente con la suya propia, prometiendo no abandonarlo. Sentir la mano de Akira, sentir el débil pulso que corría en la punta de sus dedos fue suficiente para hacer desaparecer el peso de años de angustia y dolor, de soledad y de esa extraña, muerta emoción que se había cernido sobre él.

El perdón era verdaderamente la cosa más increíble que Shirogane había experimentado nunca.

_¡Feliz Navidad a todos! :D He aquí algo para leer mientras esperan a Santa. XP_ **(Comentario original de Yusahana6323)**

_Lo prometido es deuda, y aunque soy una persona que rara vez cumple lo que promete (porque me olvido, se me traspapela en la cabeza, etc), acá les traigo los dos capis prometidos! Notarán que la cosa se puso intensa, y este capítulo para mí es uno de los más lindos en cuanto a escena y sentimientos... El momento en que Shirogane le habla a Akira y le cuenta honestamente lo que pasaba entre él y Ryuuko es... me hizo llorar la primera vez que lo leí, y siempre me emociono cuando lo releo... Lo mismo más adelante, **cuando ya Akira escucha nuevamente la historia bien despierto...** Pero eso pasa en otro capi, y ya se van a enterar!_

_Gracias por su paciencia, me pone muy contenta leer sus comentarios, me animan mucho! Más que nada considerando que no soy una traductora perfecta y que le he de pifiar a alguna que otra cosa... Un abrazo para todas/os los que leen esta traducción, y con viento en popa sigo con lo mio. Spasiba everybody!** (TheYoko)**  
_


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo ocho.**

¿Pasó algo?."

Shirogane no miró a Kou –mantenía la vista en el rostro de Akira, sosteniendo aún fuertemente la mano del chico. Contestó, "Sí".

"¿Despertó?."

"Sí.

"¿Te vio?."

"Sí."

"…¿Hablaste con él?."

"Lo hice. No sé si pudo oírme. Aún así le conté todo."

"¿Qué vas a hacer si no oyó nada de lo que le has dicho?."

"Volveré a decírselo." Era una respuesta firme; acorde a la amante, aunque determinada, expresión de Shirogane. "Se lo diré una y otra vez, hasta que esté satisfecho. Se lo diré hasta que lo crea."

Una larga pausa. "¿Lo amas?."

"Más que a nada." Fue dicho suavemente, como si Shirogane estuviera aseverándoselo a sí mismo. Sin embargo, no hubo vacilación ni duda. Era lo que él sabía que sentía. "Más que a nada en el mundo."

Kou se reclinó en la silla. Se preguntaba… Hubo de asegurarse. "¿Y qué harás si él se repone por completo e intenta huir otra vez?."

El horror y la agonía de aquella idea fue visible en el rostro de Shirogane, aun sólo por un momento. No respondió, pero Kou notó que la mano del Shin había aferrado todavía más fuerte la de Akira. El Rei esperó unos segundos, e iba a moverse cuando el destrozado susurro de Shirogane alcanzó sus oídos.

"Si él huye, dejaré de buscarlo."

Debió haber visto la atónita expresión de Kou con el rabillo del ojo, porque continuó, aunque luchando por hablar. "Si tanto lo lastimo… Si fuese más feliz sin mi amor, entonces me detendré. Sólo quiero que sea feliz."

Kou se permitió suspirar antes de levantar un brazo y palmear a Shirogane en el hombro. "¿Asumo que fue él quien te buscó?." Mientras el Rey volteaba a verlo, Kou sonrió. "No te preocupes."

La conmoción, luego un pequeña sonrisa, una que Kou nunca había visto en el rostro de Shirogane. Había algo allí que le decía al Rei que las palabras del Shin no eran una mentira, sino completamente sinceras. Había algo sobre ellas que era verdaderamente edificante.

"Necesito salir a fumar. Vigílalo por mí."

Shirogane observó a Kou al irse, completamente perplejo por un lado, aunque agradecido por el otro. Se acercó y gentilmente apartó los desordenados mechones de cabello del rostro de Akira. Se tomó la libertad, una vez finalizó, de deslizar el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de su opuesto. Ante la gentil caricia, los ojos de Akira se abrieron. Un leve sonido escapó de su boca en el más débil de los suspiros.

"Akira-kun." Shirogane sonrió mientras Akira volvía el rostro hacia él, su distante mirada fija otra vez en el Shin. "¿Akira-kun, te sientes mejor?". Un pequeño, sofocado sonido. "No te preocupes. Te pondrás mejor. Estoy aquí, no importa qué. ¿Está bien?."

Akira emitió otro sonido, obviamente intentando hablar, aunque demasiado débil para conseguirlo. Shirogane no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente, aun cuando lágrimas de dolor estaban intentando aflorar. Quiso secarlas –Akira estaba vivo y eso era lo único que importaba. Akira estaba sosteniendo su mano, y eso era lo único importante.

Se incorporó e inclinó sobre el chico, cerca… cerca. Cuando sus narices se rozaron, los ojos de Akira se abrieron y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, y el monitor cardíaco fluctuó a una línea plana. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Shirogane se apartó, volviendo a acariciar la mejilla de Akira con su mano en reemplazo. El toque pareció restablecer la normalidad al monitor, y el chico levantó sus vidriosos ojos hacia el Shin, con un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas.

"¿Así es como lo quieres, hm…? Está bien." Shirogane dejó que su mano se desviase hacia los mechones castaños. "Puedo esperarte por siempre, Akira-kun."

Sintió la mano de Akira aferrarse a la suya, aunque levemente. Observando en la profundidad de los nublados ojos del chico, Shirogane vio el anhelo, el miedo escondido en lo plomizo. Algo en ellos suplicaba.

"… No mueras junto a mí, Akira-kun."

Se inclinó sobre él otra vez y gentilmente, cuidadosamente capturó los labios en un suave beso. Oyó al monitor fluctuar nuevamente a la línea plana, pero continuó y fue recompensado con una fuerte, rápida secuencia de bips. Al retroceder vio que los ojos de Akira estaban cerrados. El muchacho respiraba con dificultad, pero parecía mucho más en paz. Shirogane inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y rozó con un último beso la sonrojada mejilla.

"No mueras junto a mí, Akira-kun", volvió a susurrar. "Porque entonces, quizás yo tenga que seguirte."

Como si siguiera órdenes, la condición de Akira rápidamente mejoró en los siguientes días. Ya era capaz de mantenerse despierto la mayor parte del día luego de una semana, aunque no lograba hablar muy bien. Ignoraba a la mayoría de sus visitantes, sin embargo, y estaba casi siempre mirando hacia fuera de la ventana. Kou y los otros intentaban mantener bajo el flujo de visitantes para permitirle tener un tiempo para sí mismo, pero era natural para aquellos que habían estado preocupados por él desear verlo.

Estaba diferente. Kou había tenido dificultades para descubrirlo, fuera o no consciente Akira del hecho que había cambiado tanto. No estaba seguro si era por el shock de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte y haber logrado escapar, o si quizás todo eso junto había sido la razón que causara la penosa situación en primer lugar, pero Kou sabía que Akira necesitaba pensar acerca de sí mismo. Esperaba que el chico no desapareciera completamente… Siempre había sido capaz de sentir los pensamientos más profundos de Akira, y sabía que algo de esta magnitud lo había sacudido a fondo. Kou no deseaba que Akira se desvaneciera. El muchacho ya había cambiado durante el tiempo que estuviera en Inglaterra. El Rei supuso que sólo podía rezar para que esta experiencia no le robara a Akira lo poco de sí mismo que le quedaba.

Después de un mes de estar en el hospital, los doctores finalmente coincidieron en que Akira podía regresar a casa. Sus padres lo mimaron durante todo el camino, cuidándolo en extremo. Kou, Aya y Kengo salieron del hospital, prometiendo ir para ayudarlo a adaptarse.

"¿Deberíamos llevar el Doppler?", preguntó Kengo.

"No. Ahora Aki necesita a Shirogane como su sombra."

Aya y Kengo se mostraron un poco confusos, pero aceptaron la opinión de Kou. Arribaron a la casa poco más tarde y entraron. Kengo los guió hacia la habitación de Akira, donde sus padres rondaban a su alrededor. Los ojos del chico estaban cerrados, y se veía sonrojado. Los tres acordaron permanecer en absoluto silencio, y los Nikaido les permitieron estar con él, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Sus ojos se abrieron, e hizo un prolongado sonido, que Kou había comenzado a comprender. Suavemente dijo, "Está contigo. Tus padres no podrían verte si no estuviera contigo, ¿no?."

Un largo silencio entonces, Akira asintió una vez.

"Apuesto a que estás cansado, ¿eh, Aki?." Un pequeño sonido. "Te dejaremos descansar. Estamos felices de que te sientas mejor."

Enfilaron hacia la puerta, y Akira los observó en silencio, distantemente, casi apenas consciente de que hubieran estado allí y luego marchado.

No sabía qué pensar. Había estado examinando muchas cosas en su cabeza, rememorando todo lo que había ocurrido en el último año. Parecía haber pasado muchísimo tiempo y aun así las cosas se sucedieron con gran velocidad. Al recordar, había caído en la cuenta del modo en que todo se había salido de control. Dolía el pensar que todo había nacido de su propia inseguridad, de su propio egoísmo.

¿Se le podía llamar egoísmo?. Akira había intentado buscar muy dentro de sí mismo algunas veces, ver si lograba hallar el alma de Ryuuko. Quería saber cómo se sentía el Rey de los Rei, saber si este deseaba estar con Shirogane nuevamente. Quizás podría sentirse un poco más seguro si lograra incorporar los sentimientos de Ryuuko en la mixtura… después de todo, el Rei poseía el derecho principal. Akira habría continuado si pudiera descubrir que Ryuuko deseaba volver a la existencia. Pero no surgió ningún poder. Quizás sintió algún cosquilleo, pero sus llamadas a su otra forma no fueron contestadas.

Y se preguntó… Había visto a Shirogane hablándole en el hospital, aunque no había oído ni una palabra. Había estado aferrado a la imagen del Shin, intentando permanecer consciente el mayor tiempo posible. Pero de algo estaba más que seguro sin embargo, y era que Shirogane le había dicho algo muy importante. ¿Era sobre Ryuuko? ¿Había sido una reprimenda? ¿Una confesión?.

Akira adivinaba que de algún modo había sido egoísta. Shirogane nunca le había dicho plenamente que prefería a Ryuuko por sobre él. Y él había intentado imponerle algo que tal vez el Rey Shin no deseaba.

Y además estaba el modo en que se miraba a sí mismo. Había pensado sobre ello durante un largo tiempo, y sobre lo que quería para sí mismo. En alguna parte del reverso de su mente, algo había susurrado que dado que Shirogane amaba a Ryuuko, la única manera que el Shin tenía de amar a 'Akira' era si 'Akira' se volvía 'Ryuuko' otra vez.

Ese había sido probablemente el mayor problema, el más grande temor que lo corroyera… La idea de no poder ser amado por ser Akira.

Continuaba siendo su temor, ahora que pensaba en ello. ¿Qué si Shirogane continuaba apartándolo de su lado? Preferiría morir. No podría ser capaz de continuar si no podía ser amado.

Una ligera ola de desesperanza lo cubrió, pero antes que pusiera pensar del todo, _Ah, estoy siendo egoísta otra vez_, una gentil voz dijo, "Bienvenido a casa, Akira-kun."

La suave caricia de Shirogane corría a través de su cabello. Akira cerró los ojos, intentando alejar la depresión que lo desbordaba. El Shin pareció sentir su necesidad, porque Shirogane preguntó serenamente, "¿Qué sucede, Akira-kun?."

¿Podía preguntar? ¿Debía preguntar? ¿O estaba demasiado asustado de cuál sería la respuesta?. Pero Shirogane habló antes de que Akira pudiera.

"Te amo."

Las palabras comenzaron a calmarlo. Había una ternura en la voz de Shirogane que Akira no había oído antes… o, quizás, que no había intentado oír.

"Te amo, Akira-kun."

¿Sabía Shirogane cuánto necesitaba oír eso?. Aún sentía un cierto dolor cuando escuchaba tales palabras, pero Akira cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, permitiendo que la suave voz de Shirogane lo reconfortara.

Podría preguntar luego, cuando estuviera listo. Por ahora, esto era suficiente.

[_**Nota de la traductora:**_ _Me pregunto si aparte de mí habrán más de ustedes pensando en darle a este muchacho un buen golpe para que se le acomoden las ideas, y luego UN GRAN ABRAZO para que sepa que es una persona de gran corazón, merecedora DE TODO EL AMOR DEL MUNDO_.

_Hoooooooooola a tutto mundo! Mil perdones, un millón de perdones por hacerlos esperar, pero es que la cosa se complica cuando hay dos pc's y sólo una conectada a internete-ete. Sí, podría poner un router y compartir la conexión, pero el dueño de la pc con internete juega mucho game online, de esos que comen mucho ancho de banda, y si él está jugando al Grand Chase, Operación Siete, o Gunz olvídense de poder abrir una mísera ventanita de nada en la compu nuestra. Además, coincidimos en los horarios de llegada del trabajo, así que yo llego, agarro la pc y al ratito llega él y empieza la puja de a ver quién la usa. Obvio que gana él: la compu es suya. Ja, ja._

_Bueno! Casi que no subo este capi hoy, que es el cumple de Akira, kyaaaaa~~~~! (gritito de fangirl;, gritito de la clase de chica que Akira odia, jajajaja!)(__**"Chicas huecas! No estoy interesado en ustedes!**_**"**_**.**__Akira dixit).Si nos guiamos por el anime, cumple hoy 21 añinguis. Si nos guiamos por el manga, no tengo la más perra idea, ya que no me acuerdo en qué año salió el manga. Prefiero guiarme por el anime. Volviendo: Sin embargo acá tá! Y para el 23 subo el capi nueve. Y para el 30 el capi diez… y se temina! Se temina todo en el capi diez! Igual hay Yusa para un rato largo; estoy traduciendo otro fic corto de ella, que es parte de una trilogía de one-shots. El problema es el tiempo, las ganas de sentarse, y cuando tengo todo, tiempo y ganas, la lucha con mis seis gatos para que no se acuesten sobre las hojas, los diccionarios, la mesa donde traduzco, mi regazo mientras traduzco, etc. Siempre hay dificultades, nadie dijo que era una vida fácil…_

_Muchos besos a las chicas que me dejan sus reviews acá y en Amor Yaoi, la verdad es que me encanta leerlos y contestárselos; sé que peco de escribir extenso, lo siento… (Los traduje a los golpes y se los mandé a Yusa. Si quieren decirle algo, aprovechen, eh). La verdad es que estoy terriblemente agradecida con todas ustedes, gracias por leer este pobre trabajo de traducción, pero es que si no nadie se enteraría de las buenas historias que hay de Monochrome Factor!_

_Abrazos para todas!_

_AKIRA! FELIZ CUMPLE!_

_PD: Este capítulo sí que me dio dolores de cabeza para traducirlo y no creo que muchas partes estén muy correctas. Pido disculpas por los errores._

_TheYoko**]**_


	9. Capítulo 09

**Capitulo nueve.**

Ponerse al corriente nuevamente con la tarea escolar no era agradable, pero Akira se propuso hacerlo. Quizás apenas aprobara las clases, pero quería graduarse. Eso era muy cierto. Tan pronto como fue capaz de sentarse y escribir, Aya y Kengo le llevaron todas sus asignaturas faltantes. Aunque hubiera preferido que no estuvieran rondándolo –aún se sentía demasiado indiferente para querer compañía-, pero les permitió que lo ayudaran, oyendo distantemente su charla. Shirogane siempre estaba a su lado, no abandonándolo nunca, actuando su parte de obediente sombra.

El primer semestre básicamente se había acabado antes de que Akira pudiera realmente abandonar el lecho. Los doctores decían que era natural que le llevara tanto tiempo recobrarse, pero Akira sabía que Homurabi lo había debilitado verdaderamente y quitado mucha de su fuerza. De alguna forma, engañar a la muerte –especialmente cuando esta hubiera ocurrido a manos del pelirrojo Rey Shin-, no era algo sencillo de lo cual recobrarse. Sus padres le preguntaron si deseaba volver a la escuela tan pronto como fuera capaz, pero se negó. Quería recobrar toda la fuerza que le fuera posible antes de volver a salir al exterior.

No quería admitir que estaba asustado. No quería admitir que su mente constantemente recordaba esos momentos, los cuales se dilataban hasta la eternidad, cuando había sido apuñalado por el brazo de Homurabi. No quería pensar en cómo la luz volvía a desaparecer. Probablemente Homurabi sabía que Akira continuaba con vida. Sólo podía agradecer que el Shin no se apareciera para matarlo mientras aún continuaba siendo incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo.

Y Akira temía hacerle algunas preguntas a Shirogane. Se había permitido a sí mismo apoyarse en los cariñosos elogios, caricias, promesas que Shirogane le había brindado. Se había aferrado a ellas, buscando consuelo. Pero Akira sabía, muy profundamente dentro suyo, que lo que había sucedido nunca sería capaz de unirse al resto hasta que él preguntara, y oyera la respuesta.

Así que, en su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Akira despertó muy temprano. Permaneció en silencio, aguardando a Shirogane, quien dormitaba a un lado de la cama. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Los ojos del Shin se abrieron poco después.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Akira-kun", fueron las primeras palabras que Shirogane pronunció, dichas con una amplia sonrisa.

"Gracias", contestó Akira quedamente.

Hubo una pausa, y la sonrisa de Shirogane disminuyó ligeramente. ¿Pasa algo malo, Akira-kun?."

El corazón le latía en la garganta, pero tragó saliva resuelto y dijo, "Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas."

"…Muy bien."

"Dirás la verdad", añadió Akira, tratando de sonar agresivo.

"Si es para tí, contestaré todo lo que quieras."

"Respuestas completas, verdaderas. Honestas. ¿Lo prometes?."

"Lo prometo."

Un momento de silencio. Entonces Akira inspiró profundamente para prepararse, y preguntó. "¿Cómo era Ryuuko?."

Shirogane pareció entre devastado y asombrado, pero contestó. "Muy parecido a tí."

"Respuestas completas", le recordó Akira.

"Ryuuko era fuerte y tranquilo, amable y valiente. Era muy generoso, y muy compasivo. Jamás hubiera permitido que nadie saliera lastimado si él podía evitarlo. Irradiaba armonía y paz, y equilibrio. No era difícil ser su amigo, y él era muy bueno para hacerlos. Había una calidez en él que yo… … … y su sonrisa era radiante."

No era una respuesta extensa, pero para el momento en que Shirogane había terminado su exposición, hecha tan tiernamente, sobre el Rey de los Rei, la boca de Akira ya se había secado y se sentía muy frío. Shirogane continuó, con sus ojos azules perdidos en la distancia.

"No hay un modo cierto de describirlo con palabras. Pero él era alguien a quien todo el mundo admiraba. Era alguien con quien todos podían contar. Podrías hablar con él, y él escucharía. Algunas veces podía ser un poco testarudo, pero él sólo veía lo bueno de cada persona." Una pausa. "¿Akira-kun?."

No quería hablar. Deseaba ovillarse y desaparecer. Tragó saliva y consiguió susurrar. "¿Muy parecido a mí?."

"Sí. Muy parecido a tí."

Akira giró la cabeza. "No suena nada parecido a mí."

"Akira-kun."

No podía evitar estar furioso. Justo como lo había pensado… Ryuuko era un dios. "¡¿Por qué yo, entonces?! ¡¿Por qué fui yo quien acabó así?!."

Una larga pausa. "Akira-kun, no."

"No soy como él. Nunca podría ser así. Nunca podría ser perfecto."

"Akira-kun, Ryuuko no era perfecto."

"¿Por qué me dices que me amas? ¡¿Qué hay en mí para amar?!."

Otra larga pausa. Akira oía a sus padres moviéndose en su cuarto, y por una parte rezó para que permanecieran allí, mientras que por otra rogó para que vinieran a ver qué ocurría. Cobró ánimo y volvió a hablar.

"Si lo quieres, sólo dilo. ¡No me digas 'te amo, Akira-kun'. No me toques, ni me beses, ni te quedes a mi lado si a quien quieres es a Ryuuko!." Sentía cómo se quebraba… ¿por qué él tenía que ser así?. "Si haces eso, entonces… Yo no…"

Akira no tenía idea de que sería arrastrado en tal firme, apretado abrazo. Luchó por un momento, pero cuando Shirogane susurró su nombre, se calmó, apoyándose débilmente contra el Shin.

"Akira-kun, Ryuuko estaría celoso de tí."

Aquello lo dejó completamente tieso.

"Tú eres fuerte, y libre. No tienes que vivir atemorizado. Tienes un carisma que atrae a otros hacia ti, no importa cuán rudo o insensato puedas ser. Eres inteligente, y sincero. Puedes demostrar debilidad, y nadie pensaría menos de tí."

"Eso no es algo de lo que estar celoso."

"Y él estaría celoso… porque te amo mucho más."

Su aliento se cortó mientras Shirogane levantaba su mano, y acariciaba con su dorso la mejilla de Akira. Los ojos del Shin estaban encendidos con una emoción que Akira ni siquiera sabía cómo describir.

"Estaría celoso porque puedo estar contigo cada día. Estaría celoso porque puedo tocarte, y tú puedes tocarme. Estaría celoso porque puedo estar muy cerca de tí."

La frente del Shin descansaba ahora contra la suya. Akira sintió las lágrimas crecer dentro suyo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía así?.

"¿Estoy... en peligro, si ese es el caso?", consiguió susurrar.

Shirogane se irguió y sonrió, liberando a Akira de su abrazo antes de inclinar su cabeza y presionar sus labios contra los de Akira. El chico cerró sus ojos, buscando desesperadamente la calidez de Shirogane. Lo necesitaba, más que a nada. Lo quería más que a nada. El Rey Shin se apartó luego de unos momentos, deslizando una mano a través del largo cabello de Akira.

"Akira, si te sientes amenazado por Ryuuko de alguna forma, no deberías. Él no te lastimaría."

Akira giró la cabeza. "No es de lo que estoy asustado."

"Si crees que no puedo amarte por él, por favor, no pienses eso. Te amo."

Y continuó hablando, y mientras Akira escuchaba, sus ojos se abrieron más y más. ¿Eso era lo que había oído en el hospital? La voz de Shirogane vaciló un par de veces, pero Akira nunca había sentido tal sinceridad, tal veracidad.

"Te amo más que a nada, Akira-kun", finalizó Shirogane.

Fuera caía la nieve… Akira podía verla entre las tablillas de la ventana. Lentamente giró la cabeza, llevando sus brillantes ojos grises hacia los azules de Shirogane.

"Te amo, Akira-kun", repitió el Shin suavemente. "Si sólo sonrieras para mí, haría todo por tí. Si rieras para mí, sería tuyo por siempre."

Las emociones puras de Shirogane en aquellas gentiles palabras prendieron en el corazón de Akira, y la idea… La esperanza de que Shirogane fuese suyo lo cautivó por completo. Lenta, temblorosamente, levantó los brazos, implorante. Fue instantáneamente abrazado otra vez, y cayó hacia atrás, llevando a Shirogane consigo en la cama. El Rey Shin dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa, pero Akira susurró, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro:

"Por favor… Sólo abrázame así por un rato."

El tibio peso de Shirogane era confortable. Akira sintió una suave, gentil sonrisa presionada contra su cuello, y un susurro cosquilleando su piel. "Por supuesto."

[_**The "Bla, Bla, Bla" Yoko:**_ CUATRO PÁGINAS NADA MÁS? Tan pocas…? Me van a matar! Y estamos a un capítulo del final! La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que nada más eran cuatro paginitas locas… Pero creo que son las cuatro páginas más emotivas desde la primera confesión de Shirogane en el hospital, ¿no?. Este capi es… es… me había dado un gustazo leerlo la primer vez, y luego traducirlo. Ay, Akira, Akira… Muchos tardamos una vida en encontrar el amor, y vos a tu juventud hallaste a este ser maravilloso que daría la vida por vos… Les voy a contar algo y me van a decir loca de atar/remate/colifa/como una cabra/me faltan jugadores en la cabeza/se me desviaron los patitos de la fila/tengo los caramelos pegados en el frasco, etc, etc, etc… Yo tengo imágenes impresas de los personajes de mis Fandoms favoritos (Saint Seiya, Monochrome Factor y Koi Suru Boukun). Y les hablo. A todos Ellos. ¿Nunca oyeron que las buenas pinturas tienen su propia alma?; pues yo creo firmemente que cualquier foto o imagen de persona, animal o lo que sea, absorbe energía y se moldea según ella. Como dijo Yuuko, de XXXHolic: "Cuando le pones un nombre a algo, absorbe las características de ese nombre". Esta chifladura mía no es de ahora, si no que nací creyéndola, básicamente. Bueno, yo hablo con ellos, y sé que pueden oírme y entenderme. El más cabrón es Akira, que cuando está enojado me lo hace sentir de una manera particular. Los más asustados son Sempai y Morinaga, y los más relajados Shun, Hyoga, Ikki y Shirogane. Y les vivo diciendo, a los que no quieren admitir sus sentimientos (como Nikaido y Tatsumi-sempai, por ejemplo), QUE SE DEJEN DE JODER, QUE EL AMOR NO ES FÁCIL DE CONSEGUIR, Y QUE CUIDEN A ESAS PERSONAS QUE ESTÁN A SU LADO! El amor es el amor, punto!. También va el consejo para quien lea esto.

Bueno, será comprensible si ahora ya nadie lee mis traducciones, ni mi fic, por estas locuras mias…

Planeaba subir este capítulo mañana 24 de Diciembre, pero voy a venir tarde del trabajo, y encima me voy a tener que tirar a apolillar un par de horas (dormir), o a las doce voy a parecer salida de The Walking Dead. Además aprovecho que la pc está libre ahora.

A todas la que siguen la traducción del fic les digo ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!; les mando un abrazo, muchos besos y eternos agradecimientos por leer!.

Saludos especiales a mi amiga Miss of The Dark, que recién me está conociendo. Chica, no tenés idea de la que te espera conmigo, jajajaja!]


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo diez.**

"¿Ese no es Nikaido?."

"Sí, ¿no escuchaste que regresaba hoy?."

"¿No había estado fuera por cuatro meses?."

"Se decía que estaba muriendo. Que fue apuñalado en el estómago, o algo así."

"¿Nikaido muriendo?. Sí, claro."

Kengo y Aya se miraron el uno al otro nerviosamente, y luego otra vez a la espalda de Akira. El chico continuó caminando, su cabeza en alto como siempre. No podían ver su rostro, pero sabían que estaría impasible Su cabello, cortado hasta los hombros, se balanceaba suavemente mientras continuaba recorriendo el pasillo Mientras atravesaba los ventanales, en un breve momento de sombra, los mechones cambiaron a negro, luego a un brillante castaño cuando caminó en la luz nuevamente.

No había hablado mucho en su vuelta al colegio, pero se veía igual que el Akira que recordaban. De hecho quizás se hubieran convencido que había vuelto completamente a la normalidad si no fuera por cómo cautelosamente tocaba su estómago, o por la derrotada luz en sus frios ojos grises, o por el hecho de que ahora Shirogane lo seguía como su sombra. Pero ninguno de ellos hizo preguntas… Kou les había advertido que eso era algo entre Akira y Shirogane, y que Akira se disgustaría si ellos se entrometían.

Durante las clases permanecía callado, mirando por la ventana. Contestaría cuando la profesora hiciera una pregunta, y posaría sus ojos en ella, pero de otro modo permanecía perdido en su propio mundo. Aya y Kengo podían ver a Shirogane de pié detrás del joven Shin, sus manos cuidadosamente apoyadas en los hombros de Akira. Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, Akira se levantó y salió del salón más rápido que nadie, con Shirogane detrás suyo.

"Aya, ¿deberíamos ir con él?." Preguntó Kengo.

"No. ¿No recuerdas lo que Kou-san dijo?. Tenemos que darle a Akira tiempo para sí mismo."

"Kou-nii no nos ha dicho lo que está pasando realmente. No digo que tenemos que saberlo todo… sólo… No entiendo qué sucede. No comprendo qué le sucedió a Akira."

Aya podía decir lo mismo. Kou simplemente había dicho que Akira necesitaba asimilar las cosas, y que necesitaba a Shirogane con él. No explicaría lo que había sucedido para que Akira necesitara estar solo, o por qué sólo se le permitía al Rey Shin permanecer a su lado y a nadie más.

"Estoy segura que nos lo diría si fuese algo que necesitáramos saber… de otra forma, creo que debemos mantenernos al margen."

En la terraza, Akira se apoyaba sobre la balaustrada, observando la ciudad. Shirogane permanecía cerca en silencio, observandolo cautelosamente.

"No pienses en saltar, por favor, Akira-kun."

"No iba a hacerlo", fue el gruñido.

Una pausa. "Estoy feliz de que te hayas cortado el cabello, pero aún es más largo que lo habitual."

"¿Es ese un problema?."

"No. Pero me gustaría saber la razón, si fuese posible."

"Ya no lo necesito tan largo. Me gusta más así por ahora."

"Ah, ya veo." La voz de Shirogane fue sincera, y llegó hasta el mismo corazón de Akira. "Eso es bueno." Otra pausa. "Akira-kun, aún no has recobrado toda tu fuerza."

La mano del muchacho cubrió su estómago protectoramente –avergonzado, volvió el rostro, pero un dedo gentil giró su mirada hacia una azul pálido. Shirogane estaba muy cerca… sus narices se tocaban.

"Pero yo estaré aquí. No dejaré que vuelva a suceder."

"Él te… hizo sufrir, ¿verdad?."

Shirogane dudó… su expresión se mostró torturada. "Sí. Y estoy feliz de que fallara. Honestamente… no sé…" La voz del Shin se quebró. "…Qué habría hecho si no… Si volvía a perderte, Akira-kun… Yo…"

Ambos tenían miedo. Ambos lo sabían. Akira cerró sus ojos, presionando ambas manos en su estómago, intentando ignorar las filosas estocadas de dolor. Tenía miedo de no poder tener el amor de Shirogane. Shirogane tenía miedo de perder a Akira. Se conocían tanto el uno al otro que eso los lastimaba. El miedo, y el alivio de haberlo superado los acercaba más y más. Algunas veces, Akira amaba tan intensamente que sentía que podía ahogarse en ello. Pero…

"Ya sabes… él probablemente vuelva a por mí otra vez. No va a detenerse si realmente quiere causarte dolor."

Akira podía oir temblar su propia voz. Shirogane lo atrajo más cerca, conteniéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

"No lo permitiré", fue la fiera respuesta. "¡Si muestra su rostro, lo destruiré!."

Akira sabía cuál sería la mejor solución. No deseaba que Shirogane sufriera, así que el único modo de asegurarse que tal cosa no sucediera era cortando todos los vínculos. Pero era egoísta… siempre lo había sido. Incluso si con ello hiciera más fáciles las cosas, no se apartaría otra vez. Especialmente ahora, cuando todo se desarrollaba bien.

Pero si debía suceder, Akira sabía lo que debía hacer, y se preparó para ello.

"¿Shirogane...?."

Y el Rey Shin inclinó su cabeza, capturando la boca de Akira en un tierno, cálido beso. Akira, a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos… no pudo evitar dejar que sus defensas desaparecieran. Cuando Shirogane se apartó, unos ojos grises lo observaron a través de oscuras pestañas.

Sería difícil… Sería muy difícil estar preparado. Pero por ahora, Akira se permitiría descansar.

Shirogane era suyo, y él de Shirogane, para siempre.

**FIN.**

_[__**The Bla, bla, bla TheYoko:**_ _Tutte Finitto!. __Y ahora muchas me van a decir: "ESPERASTE TANTO PARA SUBIR…ESTO?". Tienen todo el derecho de decirlo, sí señor!. Y bueno, mucha excusa no tengo al respecto, salvo que como había subido hace poco el capi nueve, y no quería que se encimara todo, decidí esperar un poquito para ponerle el moño al regalo este. _

_La verdad es que pensaba tener un tendal de cosas para decir, pero estuve muy distraída leyendo en el celu un fic de Koi Suru Boukun y no pensé nada adecuado para poner acá, como tenía pensado… _

_Anyway! Esta fue la primera traducción de un fic de Monochrome Factor que hice, y la verdad que es un placer grandísimo ver que otras personas lo han leído, disfrutado, y que lo seguirán leyendo y disfrutando y aprendiéndose partes de memoria (como yo, seguramente, que memorizo todo lo que me gusta. De hecho tengo diálogos ENTEROS de pelis de Disney que los repito, y los repito, y los repito… __**"¡Brotaron de la nieve!... **__**¡Como margaritas!."**__) Y ahora…! Los créditos, señor director!._

_**Babe…**_

_**Dream about me.**_

_**Lie…**_

_**On the phone to me.**_

_**Tell me no truth,**_

_**If it hurts bad.**_

_**There's enough in my life,**_

_**To make me so sad.**_

_(Nena…_

_Sueña conmigo._

_Miénteme…_

_Al teléfono._

_No me digas la verdad,_

_si va a ser dolorosa._

_Hay suficiente en mi vida,_

_para entristecerme.)_

"Monochrome Factor"© Kairi Sorano.

"Never Mine"© Yusahana6323.

Originalmente publicado

El 20 de octubre de 2008 en Fanfiction Net

Traducción autorizada hecha por TheYoko,

y publicada el día 4 de Septiembre de 2012 en Fanfiction Net y Amor Yaoi.

_**Just dream about,**_

_**Colour fills our lives…**_

_**Just dream about,**_

_**some one else tonight…**_

_(Sueña,_

_con colores __llenando nuestras vidas…_

_Sueña,_

_con alguien más esta noche…)_

Agradecimientos a Yusahana (por supus, eternos!), a Xilema95 (fuiste la primera en dejar review en FF, muchísimas gracias!), a Hagane Yuuki, a tebuki-kashu16, a Paola Luzzardi (hazte una cuenta, así te puedo contestar bien…), a mi queridísima amiga Miss Of The Dark (de hecho nos hicimos amigas porque yo la atosigué primero, jajajaja!), a Circe98 (sobrina mía!), a Nayliuska, a Marizu194 (fuiste la primera en dejar review en Amor Yaoi!), a Kat (me encanta conversar con vos y spoilearte cosas, jajajaja!), a Andrómeda, a mi diccionario Océano Inglés-Español/ Español-Inglés, a mi diccionario Océano de Sinónimos, Antónimos y La Madre que la Parió (chiste privado entre mi novia y yo), a mi celu Nokia, a Nanito por prestarme la pc con Internet, y a mi patrona que me regaló una pc usada y gracias a eso ya no me agarro más de los pelos con mi pareja para ver quién usa la otra pc. A todos, todos, todos ustedes…

GRACIAS!.

_**Babe…**_

_**Oh, dream about me.**_

_**On the phone…**_

_**Talking quietly.**_

_(Nena,_

_Oh, sueña conmigo._

_En el teléfono, hablas tranquilamente.)_

Canción de los créditos:

"Dream about me" © ("Sueña conmigo") Moby. Incluida en el disco "Hotel".

La iba a poner justo después del _**Fin**_, porque le queda perfecta la letra, pero iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones sobre que la canción no estaba originalmente en el fic, y eso iba a ser un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Pero hubiera quedado tan bien…

_**I wanna be yours…**_

_**Oh, won't you be mine…**_

_**Against red skies**_

_**For long time.**_

_(Quiero ser tuyo…_

_Oh, no vas a ser mía…_

_Contra los cielos rojos,_

_por largo tiempo.)_

Estén atentas porque pronto subiré un one-shot de Yusa!

Se llama "Gentil preocupación", y si bien es cortito, la historia es muuuuy tierna. Es parte de un trío de one-shots; traduciré los otros dos en cuanto pueda.

Por supuesto, hay mucho material de Yusahana para disfrutar, e iré ocupándome de cada fic a su debido tiempo.

_**So dream about… us**_

_**When we're old.**_

_**Just dream about**_

_**How I will let go.**_

_(Así que sueña… sobre nosotros,_

_Cuando somos viejos._

_Sólo sueña, sobre cómo te dejaré partir.)_

Quiero leer fics sobre Shisui y Homurabi, maldición!. Tengo uno en vista (en inglés) que me encantó. Si me dan el visto bueno lo traduzco!.

A ver si alguien se anima y escribe uno en español!

_**Hand…**_

_**Hand…**_

_(Mano en mano…)_

Gracias y nos vemos pronto, gentes!

_**Babe…**_

_**Oh, dream about me.**_

_**Lie…**_

_**On the phone to me.**_

_**Tell me no truth…**_

_**If it hurts bad.**_

_**There's enough in my life,**_

_**To make me so sad.**_

_(Nena…_

_Sueña conmigo._

_Miénteme…_

_Al teléfono._

_No me digas la verdad,_

_si va a ser dolorosa._

_Hay suficiente en mi vida,_

_para entristecerme.)_

_**Just dream about,**_

_**Colour fills our lives.**_

_**Just dream about,**_

_**Some one else tonight.**_

_(Sueña…_

_Con colores llenando nuestras vidas…_

_Sueña,_

_con alguien más esta noche.)_

_**Just dream about,**_

_**Colour fills our song.**_

_**Just dream about,**_

_**How I will let go.**_

_(Sueña…_

_Con colores llenando nuestra canción._

_Sólo sueña…_

_Sobre cómo te dejaré partir.)_


End file.
